RWBY other world
by hakaishinzero
Summary: AU. Ruby desperto una mañana y se encontro con su madre viva y casada con Qrow, Yang con su familia integra y unos dias antes de ingresar a Beacon. Al parecer solo ellas saben de esto, ¿que paso con Blake y Weiss? Como saldran de este mundo.
1. Un mundo extraño

PRÓLOGO. UN MUNDO EXTRAÑO.

Desperté, era de día, el sol brillaba. Pero, no era mi habitación, no era mi cama, crescent rose esta ahí pero solo eso. La puerta sonó e invite a pasar a la persona creyendo que era Yang o papa, pero para mi sorpresa otra persona paso, su capucha blanca y apariencia noble me hicieron sentir una alegría y confusión demasiado fuerte, juro que no me lancé a sus brazos solo por el enorme shock, mi madre Summer Rose estaba viva, quizá sea un sueño o algo por el estilo, pero, si es así no quiero despertar. — Que bueno que ya estas despierta cariño, baja ya a desayunar, tu padre tiene resaca y se ira pronto a una misión— Espera... ¿Resaca? papa no bebe, por lo que me arregle y baje a la velocidad de la luz solo para ver a...

— Hey niña, siéntate, tu madre preparo el desayuno.

— ¿Tío Qrow?

— Tío... ¿Te sientes mal?

¿Que hace el tío Qrow aquí? No me digas... IMPOSIBLE, ESTO DEBE SER UNA ALUCINACION POR TANTAS MISIONES. Si, eso debe ser. Pedí perdón y me senté a desayunar, mama bajo después, ellos dos hablaban amorosamente, pero, eso Significa que mi madre nunca se caso con mi padre y se caso con el tío Qrow, si eso es cierto, ¿Qué paso con Yang? ¿Blake? ¿Mi BFF?. Pero la duda me fue contestada por quien se supone es mi padre.

— Oz me dijo que te acepto en Beacon después del altercado de anoche, al final de cuentas te saliste con la tuya niña. Tu prima Yang también fue aceptada en Beacon, parece que Tai movió sus influencias.

— Raven debió contribuir también. ¡Cielos! Son muy estrictos con esa chiquilla. Deberían soltar un poco sus riendas, por eso no me extraña que se meta en tantos problemas.

Esto confirmaba dos cosas, uno, era que al parecer, Yang ahora era mi prima y su madre jamás los abandonó: Dos, me hallaba en el tiempo antes de entrar a Beacon, por lo que todavía no había W ni B. Ahora si que quería despertar de este sueño, de ser posible, ahora mismo. Pellizque mi pierna pero no había efecto, solo dolor, entonces, estoy en una realidad alterna. ¿Ahora que hago?. Si alguien sabe respuesta, !por favor dígamelo!

Pasadas las 12:30 el timbre sonó, mama abrió la puerta y dio paso a la persona que menos esperaba, Papa, Yang y su madre, Tio Qrow, bajo a recibirnos antes de irse. Yang se veía... Feliz, parece ser que algo también cambio en ella , pero la mirada de su madre, que se posaba en mi, era tenebrosa.

— Escuche que fuiste admitida en beacon a pesar de tu edad Ruby.

— Eso es…

— Así es Raven. Ella es una prodigio tal como su madre y yo.

Ella miro a Yang, luego a mi y poso su mano sobre mi hombro, en un susurro ella dijo esto— Cuídate de Ozpin, puede ser algo que quizá no te guste— Siguió su camino y luego papa me miro, el lucia feliz, tanto como cuando mama estaba viva, puede que esto sea lo correcto. Ahora el es mi tío, según este sueño, en ese caso...

— Que tal pequeña Ruby, felicidades por ser una estudiante de Beacon antes de tiempo.

— Gracias TIO TAI, que suerte que Yang y yo estaremos juntas en beacon.

Este me abrazo, el no ha cambiado, ahora asi como antes es cariñoso. Papa, no se si esto sea un sueño, pero, si es asi quiero despertar y ser una familia contigo y mi hermana. Hablando de Yang, ella me abrazo por el brazo y alegremente me hablo.

— Hey primita, que tal si hacemos sparring afuera.

Su sonrisa... Parece fingida, no se que pase, pero no me agrada. Asentí con una sonrisa y subí por crescent rose, al voltear vi a Yang, pero esta vez seria, se acerco a mi, con mirada furtiva, haciéndome la siguiente pregunta.

— Responde esto ¿Cual era el mombre clave del ataque combinado entre Blake y yo?

— Bumblebee.

Ella lo sabe, sabe que esto no es nuestro mundo, nuestra realidad, entonces significa que Yang también esta aquí. Por fin. Alguien que puede saber que pasa aquí, la abrace, estaba muy feliz de que no estuviera sola en lo que sea que signifique este mundo loco.

— Sis ¿sabes que esta pasando?.

— No, cuando desperté esta mañana, mama y papa estaban desayunando amablemente, pero tú no estabas, pregunte a papa, este dijo que eras mi prima y demás, yo fui la que sugirió venir a visitarlos, quizás tu sabrías que es lo que pasa. También me da gusto ver a mama viva, pero...

— Si, debemos averiguar que es lo que pasa, quiza Ozpin sepa algo de esto.

Y fue entonces, como empezamos a averiguar de este extraño mundo que estaba de cabeza.

Notas del autor.

Mucho gusto soy hakaishinzero, yo estuve fuera de FF por al menos 3 años y quizá perdí el toque así que agradecería si me dan toda clase de criticas acerca de lo que les parece esta idea loca con varias teorías de RWBY, como el Flown North y otras mas. De antemano agradezco si llegaron hasta el final de este prólogo donde las hermanas deberán descubrir que pasa exactamente con este mundo loco y de varias posibilidades.

FIRMA HAKAISHIN


	2. Todo al reves

al revés.

Alguna vez se han visto al espejo y preguntado ¿si al otro lado hay un mundo paralelo? Digamos que yo Yang Xiao Long tengo la sensación de estar al otro lado del espejo, ahora en la nave de Beacon, un cierto Rubio, con armadura y una sudadera negra se acerco a mi, con una sonrisa coqueta, ojos valientes y me pregunto con una seductora voz que ,definitivamente no me agrado —¿Que tal el día princesa?— así es, Jaune Arc, el chico vomito, ese que era un torpe y tonto me estaba coqueteando, no era broma; Ruby a mi lado miraba estupefacta la escena, no era para menos, no solo era inesperado sino que era terrible haciéndolo, al menos eso no cambio. Lamento hacer esto pero si nunca me intereso el Jaune Amable, menos este. Este es el objetivo de Pyrrha, no mío— Lo siento niño pero si quieres ligarme, primero aprende a hacerlo bien. Adiós. Lo mande a volar tan cruelmente que dudo le queden ganas de seguir. Desvíe la mirada y me fui jalando a la estupefacta Ruby del lugar. La siguiente que divise fue una larga cabellera negra, ojos gatunos, una gabardina blanca, enormes botas de pierna completa y lo que parecían unos jeans negros, era inconfundible, Blake Belladona había venido. Me acerque para verla pero su mano me detuvo súbitamente.

— No te acerques mas, puede que mi padre haya hecho que me inscribiera en Beacon, pero eso no significa que vaya a interactuar con los humanos, después de todo soy la princesa de Menagerie y próxima líder del White Fang.

— ¿Que... Dices?

No sabia exactamente que quería decir está idiota, pero la Blake original era retraída y distante, esta parecía una Weiss versión 2.0, además si no me equivoco, Menagerie era la isla de los faunos, también dijo ser la próxima líder de White fang, era broma ¿no? La vez que supimos de esa organización, fue detenida en Heaven, pero esto es en si una tontería. — Lo lamento Princesa pero por aquí los títulos no valen mucho, así que déjeme presentarme, Yang Xiao Long, con su permiso— no era la Blake que conocía, por lo que preferí evitarla de momento, ella solo miro, con desdén y mala forma. Debo admitir que la extrañe todo este tiempo que no estuvo desde la caída de Beacon, yo quería que me reconfortara, estuviera ahí para mi, no importa lo que pasara ella sería la que quizás me comprendería mejor que cualquiera, incluso que Ruby; hablando de ella, esta buscando algo y presiento que sé lo que es.

— ¿Buscas a Weiss?

— EH! ¿Como lo supiste?.

— Es tu BFF, estas impaciente y buscas algo por todos lados. Es obvio que la buscas a ella.

También estaba esa otra preocupación en mi cabeza, Weiss no había aparecido desde que subimos al transporte de Beacon, quizá ella llegue en un transporte privado de Atlas, pensé, pero esto no me jugo a mi favor, pues al ver por el rabillo del ojo, una tímida visión se presto, el cabello bien peinado color de la nieve se movió sigilosamente, ojos cual zafiros y el hermoso vestido azul que traía cuando mama la rapto, ahí estaba Weiss, pero suponiendo que le paso lo mismo que a los demás esta sufrió un cambio, ahora parece ser tímida y miedosa. ¡Oh Dios mío, esto va a ser difícil!.

* * *

Luego de 2 horas de viaje y el discurso de Oz que la verdad fue muy cansado, decidí seguir investigando sobre este extraño mundo, Beacon se convirtió en la casa de la risa, No voy a mencionar lo que está pasando, pero parece ser que Pyrrha es ahora la Madona del lugar. Nora es sombría y Ren es hiperactivo, Cardin es amenazado por Velvet y su equipo entre otras cosas, nunca creí decir esto pero, sólo quiero llegar a mi habitación con el equipo RWBY. En ese instante, un cuervo apareció, transformándose en mi madre quien como siempre Lucía seria, esbozo una sonrisa cínica mientras me soltaba la siguiente pregunta.

— Te diviertes en tu primer día petardito?

— Como no tienes idea mamá, estoy tan feliz que creo que me volveré loca.

— Que bueno, por que yo y Summer seremos sus maestras en beacon junto con Oblec y Port, las mantendremos vigiladas todo el tiempo.

Maravilloso, no conforme con este loco mundo patas arriba, seré vigilada por mis dos madres, Summer era súper mamá pero Raven era demonimamá, seria peor que el mismísimo infierno.— Ten un bonito día hija— odiaba a esta mamá, Tai era un terrón de azúcar comparado con ella. Por favor dioses, si existen ¡Libérenme de este mundo!.

El día fue agotador y regresamos a nuestra habitación Ruby explico que Weiss la siguio todo el día hasta que por fin entabló conversación con ella, parecía que ahora la heredera de Schnee dust conpañy era Winter, así que ella fue recomendada por el general Ironwood como estudiante de intercambio para Beacon.

— Mañana veremos a Ozpin en las pruebas, así que asegurémonos de sacarle información de este mundo loco.

— OK!

— Pueden guardar silencio Plebe, Estoy tratando de leer algo, no molesten!

Ahora llegó la Reina del drama, Blake en su modo princesa de los faunos estaba gritoneándonos como si fuera Weiss 2.0

— Po… Por favor, deja a mi BFF en paz.

Ahora venía la tímida y eso de BFF debió enseñársela Ruby. Hablando del diablo, estaba abrazando a la albina miedosa. Me rindo me voy a la cama! Mañana será más largo y cansado que hoy.

Notas del autor

Buenas gente, aquí hakaishinzero con una nueva y retrasada actualización de este fic, enserio lamento el retraso pero dado que RWBY volumen 5 acabo diferente de como lo había previsto tuve que hacer cambios significativos a la trama, ahora si no tardaré 3 meses, por lo mucho tres semanas en actualizar, pues el trabajo me impide escribir muchas veces como se debe. Pues buen sin más pasen y relean el cap. 1 que ya está corregido. ¡See you next time!


	3. Gato y Dragon 1

Gato y Dragón parte 1.

El mundo … fue hecho sólo para mi, no sólo soy la futura Reina de Menagerie, también soy la siguiente líder de White fang, la Organización armada de los faunos que actúa como policía de los reinos, mis padres Ghira y Kali Belladona son personas tan importantes como Jaques Schnee y los directores de las academias, por supuesto no todo en mi vida es color de rosa, mi ex novio Adam me dejó por mi ex mejor amiga Illia, fue entonces que me juré nunca volver a creer en el amor y hacer del mundo mi voluntad. Después en mis 17 años papá me obligó a inscribirme en Beacon, con la intención de enseñarme algo que según el me hace falta; con las menor de las ganas fui a esa escuela de cazadores para encontrar lo que me "hace falta" tomando el transporte, una persona me llamó la atención, ojos liliáceos, cabello dorado todo desordenado como el sol, piel color durazno, ropas que te hacían figurarte un vaquero y dos brazaletes que seguramente son sus armas, esa chica… se acercó a mí con tanta naturalidad, insultándome ¿Qué le pasa? Yo soy la princesa de Menagerie, como se atreve esta plebeya humana a hablarme como lo hizo. Luego molestan mi hora de lectura, ella y su rara hermana, también está la inútil hija de los Schnee, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, por eso estoy aquí frente a ella, retándola a una batalla antes de las pruebas, no dejaré que me intimide.

— Pelea plebeya humana, te enseñaré a respetar la nobleza de los Belladona.

— Por supuesto Princesa, pero, te aseguro que no saldrás ilesa de esta.

De forma retadora gesto una sonrisa cínica, me enfurecido y ataque primero disparando. Ella simplemente esquivaba obligando mi ataque a corta distancia, transforme mi gambol shroud en espada, di una patada elevada para alejarla, no obstante me tomo del pie y dándome unos cuantos giros me mandó volando, retome el control y usando el lazo de mi arma la enlace girándola haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo, seguí con mi sombra de hielo congelándola para mantenerla quieta, luego golpeé con la rodilla a su cara. esta es pura habladuría

— Pensé que no saldría ilesa de esto plebeya.

— Sólo quería asegurarme de algo, ahora que lo sé ¡Ya no me voy a retener!

Sentí que algo estrelló mi barbilla, luego de la sensación como si volará seguida de dolor intenso, me encontraba en el suelo, pero apenas podía respirar, esa chica aumento su fuerza de golpe, su semblanza debe ser un aumento de fuerza. Vi sus ojos rojos, como un cuervo, su cabello encendido como rayos de sol, estaba enojada conmigo, me frustra, la detesto.

— Esto es suficiente princesita?

— Púdrete… jodida cavernícola.

Su semblante se tornó totalmente iracundo, alzando la mano para rematar cubrí mi cara con las manos, no obstante no sentí un golpe, me fijé en que había pasado y una mujer de ojos plateados estaba deteniendo su mano.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Yang Tranquilízate, tienen una prueba en minutos y si de casualidad quedan en el mismo equipo tendrían que soportar se una a la otra.

— Lo sé Tía Summer, lo sé

Aquella rubia se veía triste, no se por que no puedo dejar de sentir que su tristeza puede deberse a mi. ¡Ridículo! Apenas nos conocimos ayer, seria sumamente… Ilógico. _**"no lo es, ella está así por mi, por que perdió mucho"**_ esa voz en mi cabeza, debí estar alucinando por el combate, si quizá era eso.

Después de un rato y lanzarnos al bosque, teníamos que recuperar una reliquia formando equipo con la primera persona que se nos cruzará, fui sigilosa, vi a la molesta Ruby de reojo pero al parecer se encontró con la Schnee antes de tiempo, por lo que seguí hacia el norte, pero, había una rama débil y caí, frene la caída con mi arma, no obstante un color de ojos familiar se cruzó en mi camino, esa plebeya Yang estaba frente a mi; es como dijo la profesora Rose, cabía este escenario. Esto es lo peor.

— Al final de cuentas…

— No digas nada! Sólo acabemos esta misión y esta tortura de paso.

" _ **Basta ya, ella es la persona más importante de tu vida"**_ escuche de nuevo esa molesta voz, internamente respondí.

 _ **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué eres?**_

 _ **Sólo diré que soy el otoño que vive dentro de ti y que olvidaste**_.

Espera ¿otoño? Es la época de la tristeza y lo sombrío, ¿Qué tiene que ver con alguien como yo? Pensaba en la respuesta cuando esa voz me habló de nuevo.

 _ **Sólo piensa en aquello que relaciona lo que te dije con remnant. Te encantan los libros, piensa atentamente.**_

Quizá seguir hablando, pero el brazo de la rubia me detuvo, llegamos a nuestro objetivo, el templo contenía piezas de ajedrez, nos adentramos y tome el caballo blanco guardando en mi bolsillo. Acto siguiente llegó la pelirroja corriendo detrás del pelinegro hiperactivo, tomaron la Torre, mientras llegó la hermana de la escandalosa junto con la inútil Schnee.

— Yang? Es bueno que te aliaras con Blake.

— Lo se Sis.

La tímida Schnee se escondió detrás de la hermana escandalosa, por algún motivo, eso me reconforta. _**Es bueno que todo resulte así, Weiss debe tenerla difícil.**_ Esa voz de nuevo habló en cabeza, es molesta, ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiere.

— Regresamos no sabemos si…

Una lanza Escarlata con tonos dorados me fue lanzada a mi cabeza, la detuve con Gambol Shroud y mire al suroeste de donde venía, la culpable de todo era la campeona del Festival Vytal 4 veces, Pyrrha Nikos. El enorme objeto regreso a su mano mientras sonreía triunfante, a su lado llegaba el don Juan de la Academia, Jaune Arc, estos dos tomaron la otra Torre y luego llegaron a mi y a La rubia molesta.

— No sabía que La princesita Belladona se había aliado con la hija de la doncella de la primavera. Déjenme comprobar su fuerza.

— Y la rubia me debe la humillación en la aeronave.

Esto es malo, nos están retando a una batalla doble, lo peor de todo es que yo y ella no coincidimos en nada. ¿Qué debo hacer?.

Palabras del autor.

Hola de nuevo, este cap. Es dedicado a Blake, este se dividirá en dos partes, además voy a estar usando la narrativa en primera persona de muchos personajes, Weiss, Oscar, si por que Oscar va a estar aquí. Atentos todos y bonita lectura nos leemos en la próxima!


	4. Gato y Dragon 2

Gato y Dragon parte 2

El destino es sumamente injusto, antes de la prueba y de pelear con Blake, me dirigí a la sala del director, para saber que estaba pasando con este mundo, Ruby me acompañaba, parecía estar sumamente nerviosa. Preguntamos varias veces, sin embargo; la voz gruesa de nuestro director, ni la de Goodwitch sonaron, fue una voz más… juvenil.—Pasen, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose.—entramos mirándonos extrañadas y encontramos a la persona menos esperada, Oscar, el mocoso que contenía el alma de Ozpin en el mundo de donde venimos, también parece que el director de beacon de nuestro mundo esta con el.

— Profesor Ozpin? Pensé que…

— Si Miss Rose, soy el yo de su línea temporal, también es el Oscar de su tiempo.

— ¿No es un mundo alterno?

— No y si Miss Xiao Long, es otro mundo y otra línea temporal. Aquí hay diferentes eventos y lugares, algo las trajo aquí, aún siendo damas, fueron absorbidas por este mundo, están ocupando el cuerpo de las Yang y Ruby de este lugar.

Esto me sonaba más loco que la vez que mamá me habló de la magia, realmente tengo muchas preguntas que hacer pero la más importante es…

— Como salimos de aquí?

— Parece ser que deben cumplir una misión aquí, no se cual sea pero cuando lo hagan, las sacaré usando mi magia, aunque la cantidad es ínfima me tomará tiempo reunirla.

— Entonces debemos esperar.

— Correcto Miss Rose, ustedes deben hacerlo, pero no lo harán solas.

Puso si mano en nuestros hombros, mientras una luz negra me cubría, a Ruby era blanca. _**¿Yang? Eres la verdadera ¿Cierto?.**_ Esto es imposible, Blake esta dentro de mi cabeza, ¿Cómo?...

— Estas son las almas de la Weiss y Blake de su mundo; deberán meter esas en los cuerpos de las otras tocando las luego tienen que hacerlas remplazar su alma y para que esto funcione deben empatizar algún sentimiento las dos.

Dijo sin quitarnos la vista de encima, era algo que no tenía con la Blake de este lugar.

 _ **Hey ¿como es la yo de este mundo?**_

 _ **Cómo Weiss cuando la conocimos.**_

 _ **Estas bromeando ¿No?**_

 _ **No.**_

Ahora entiendo perfectamente a Ruby al principio, pero yo no soy tan amable y si tengo que hacerla entender a golpes lo haré gustosa. Salimos de la sala del director y tomamos el ascensor despidiendonos de Oscar, parecía que el podía irse sin pasar por el elevador. Definitivamente no entiendo a ese niño.

Ahora en la actualidad, estoy frente a Jaune y Pyrrha, quien no parece ser tan… pacífica en este mundo. Tome una bocanada de Aire y dije de forma calmada a los otros dos.

— Miren, estamos en medio de una prueba y no quisiera perder el tiempo. Propongo algo, arreglemos esto en el Festival vytal.

Pyrrha medito un poco, parecía que por fin lo había entendido, Jaune parecía enojado por lo del rechazo, pero Blake se veía nerviosa y no la culpo, no nos llevamos nada bien, una batalla en equipos ahora sería muerte total.

— Acepto el término Xiao Long, nos enfrentamos en el torneo Vytal pero, si se atreven a desertar del desafío no seré amable chicas.

— De acuerdo.

Los cuatro se fueron, parecía que ya se habían arreglado, dejándonos solas a las cuatro RWBY, Weiss se acercó a mi y forzando una sonrisa trató de presentarse.

— Me… Llamo Weiss Schnee… un gusto Hermana de mi BFF.

¡OH WEISS Eres tan adorable!.

Ruby se abalanzó sobre Weiss quien intentaba presentarse levemente. Me centre en Blake, quien parecía no salir de su trance, por lo que sé, la faunus de nuestro mundo ahora esta en ella, debo hacer que ambas tengamos un sentimiento mutuo, quizá…

— Yo siento haberte metido en esto princesa.

— No lo hiciste, Pyrrha tenía ganas de pelear conmigo, el otro tipo se merecía la bateada que le diste.

— Lo viste?

Ella asintió con elegancia, esto era algo no esperado, que me apoyará en algo así. Yo debo admitir que siento algo por la Blake de nuestro mundo, era lista, hermosa; fue la amiga y pareja que yo quería, después de que dudo de mi en el torneo Vytal sentí que me quebraba por dentro, eso me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, de lo que ella significa para mí, de que no sólo era una amiga.—Debemos movernos, o esto se llenará de Grimm— aconsejó Ruby quien ya había dejado a Weiss en paz. Seguimos todas hacía el bosque.

Nos movimos hasta el acantilado, ese lugar era donde nosotras debíamos finalizar la prueba, peleamos con varios beowolfs y Ursas en el camino, pero estábamos cerca, el busque empezaba a mostrarnos misericordia. El lugar estaba despejado. Di el primer paso, pero sentí una mirada furtiva, luego el golpe de un flechazo en donde iba a dar el siguiente paso.

— Yang! Muévete, es ella!.

— Quien Ruby?.

— Cinder.

Las flechas siguieron cayendo, Active las ember celica y destruí una flecha, luego Weiss congeló otra con sus sello, seguida de detener una tercera con el sello negro, Ruby uso su rifle para parar dos mientras Blake dejó que sus clones recibieran el daño. Estábamos subiendo el acantilado mientras tratábamos de ubicar a esa perra de Cinder. No les daba tiempo ni para preguntar quien era ella, sus ataques eran seguidos así como precisos.

— Ya casi llegamos!

— Blake, por favor impulsa a Yang con tu arma, yo subiré a Weiss así las cuatro llegaremos al risco.

Tal comí ordenó mi hermanita Blake me amarró a su arma y me impulsó hacía arriba, luego agarre la misma y usando el impulsó de mi arma, logramos subir, Ruby y Weiss usaron la crescent rose para llegar al objetivo. Lo habíamos logrado.

— Eso fue demasiada acción por un día.

— Y que lo digas Yang.

— Espera… Me llamaste por mi nombre?

Ella era irrespetuosa, pero ahora me llamaba por mi nombre, era raro, por lo que me reí, tanto como para que las tres se dieran cuenta de que es lo que pasaba.

— Que es lo gracioso?

— Nada, sólo que tienes un lado lindo Princesa.

Ella se sonrojo leve y furiosamente, me miró con desapruebo sin embargo; fui descuidada, oí el sonido de una flecha, ya era tarde venía justo hacía mi, pero el impacto no llegó, alguien sostenía la flecha con sus manos, su cabello rubio opaco se media con el viento del lugar mientras nos daba la espalda. Papá me salvó.

— Que descuidadas fueron niñas, espero que esto no se repita.

— No fuiste precavida petardo.

Ahora aparecía Tío Qrow quien venía como siempre, ebrio. Mamá y Summer también llegaron. Parecía que querían interceptar a Cinder por cualquier costo. Mi madre abrió un portal mientras nos miraba.

— Esto los llevará a Glynda y Oz, váyanse ahora, nosotros lidiaremos con la dama del otoño.

— Ruby, espero grandes cosas de ti hija, pero el oponente de ahora esta fuera de sus ligas.

Vaya forma de quitarnos las ganas de protestar. Nos apuramos a salir de ese lugar, fue un día largo; sólo espero que papá, mamá, Tío Qrow y Summer vuelvan a salvó.

Al final el equipo RWBY si fue formado, también el JNPR y el CRDL, Ruby seguía siendo nuestra líder. Me encontraba fuera del Castillo de Beacon, tome un poco de agua con el endemoniado sol que hacía, en ese momento alguien se sentó a mi lado, Blake estaba sentada a mi lado, con una paleta helada en su mano.

— Me imaginaba que estarías hablando con tu hiperactiva hermana, pero aquí estas

— Quería pensar a solas por momento. ¿ Qué te trae por aquí Blake?.

— Sólo vine a socializar un poco, quizá mi conciencia me pide ser amable contigo por retarte a duelo.

Vaya, eso sí que fue algo inusual, parece que me equivoque un poco sobre ella o quizá haya influido la Blake de mi mundo, pero es bueno comenzar a socializar.

— Sabes princesa, algún día me gustaría conocer tu hogar en Menagerie, además quisiera asolearme en la playa de vez en cuando.

— Yo pensé que querías conocer a mis padres.

— ¿Que?

Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo no fui capaz de escucharla, pero si lo que escuche es cierto, si me encantaría haber conocido a tus padres, aún si no son los de mi mundo y tiempo. Blake, siempre… estaré ahí para ti.

Notas del autor.

Primero que nada responderé a Edrap. Si amigo, Weiss tendrá su capítulo de hecho es el siguiente.

Hola, se que fue poco tiempo pero quería acabar esta parte con la perspectiva de Yang, No se desesperan Cinder tendrá su turno en escena y veremos el poder de Otoño en todo su esplendor. O…

En algún lugar y momento…

Vaya que apenas logramos escapar de STRQ, Parece que Ozpin se dio cuenta de nuestra intervención y mando a sus perros de ataque, vaya frustración. Mercury a mi lado Pregunto.

— Esto es correcto? Tratar de acabar con la hija de Spring y Summer.

— Todo sea por la justicia mi joven aprendiz. Emerald, trae lo que robamos de Atlas, nos será de ayuda para traer a Winter a nosotros.

Mi amiga peliverde trajo una cápsula donde fácilmente entraría una persona, se abrió dando paso a una pelirroja robot que ese descarado de Ironwood mando construir. Abrió sus ojos verdes y con voz monótona me pregunto.

— ¿Cual es mi misión ama Fall?.


	5. Mentes erradas 1

Mentes Erradas 1.

Yo… desearía no haber nacido. Mi madre se fue a mis diez años, mi padre no aprecia mi habilidades, mi hermano menor es mezquino y cruel pero mi hermana Winter es… mi luz, fuerte poderosa, dama del invierno así como la heredera de nuestra familia, creía que era mi mundo, hasta que la conocí a ella, su cabello azabache y Capa roja la hacían distinguir a sobre manera, se acercó a mi, mostrando una sonrisa muy linda.

— Tu eres Weiss Schnee ¿Cierto? Me llamo Ruby Rose, mucho gusto.

— Ho Hola. ¿Cómo me conoces?

— Quien no reconocería a la heredera de Schnee Dust Compañy.

— Yo no soy… es mi hermana Winter.

Su cara de sorpresa fue rara, pero no odiaba ser confundida con Winter, todo lo contrario, es como si yo fuera fuerte, es cierto que fantaseo con poder ser yo la heredera pero esa no es mi realidad, sino que soy una fracasada llorona y débil.

— Lamento no ser la heredera, pero si buscas a mi hermana Winter ella…

— No la busco, te busco a ti, quiero ser tu amiga, de hecho quiero ser tu BFF.

— BFF?

— Best Friend forever

¿Ella quería ser mi amiga? Yo no tengo nada que atraiga a la gente, sólo soy una sombra de mi familia.

— ¿Yo? pero si sólo soy una inútil, de hecho vine a Beacon por recomendación del General Ironwood, por eso pude…

— No me importa, tu eres Weiss y por eso quiero ser tu amiga.

No entendí precisamente lo que quería decir, pero el reconforte en mi corazón era algo… dulce.

En la actualidad nos encontramos en la clase del profesor Oobleck… perdón Doctor Oobleck, la última vez casi me sermonea por omitir su doctorado. Este daba una explicación Lógica de la guerras contra los faunos. Apuntando avidamente me centre con lo que escribía, sin notar que la clase estaba terminando.

— Miss Schnee, ¿ Me puede decir quien es el actual Rey de Menagerie y por que fue postulado para tal puesto?

— Fu… fue Ghira Belladona y es Rey por ser el promotor de la paz entre Faunos y humanos, haciendo al White fang, parte fundamental del orden público.

— Muy bien Mis Schnee, usted es digna de su recomendación. Así terminamos la Clase de hoy jóvenes, para el Lunes quiero su ensayo de las cuatro academias y su función en la formación de nuevos cazadores.

Todos salimos de nuestros pupitres íbamos bien en nuestros ensayos y me permitiría un poco de tiempo libre, se que no es un lujo que merezca pero quiero... _ **En serio ¿hasta cuando dejaras de auto flagelarte?**_

Esa voz, llevo oyéndola desde hace días, algunos pensarán que me he vuelto loca, pero es una voz tan altiva, engreídos y perfeccionista que sólo me hace enojar.

 _ **Yo no…**_

 _ **Eres tan patética! eres una prodigio y aún así insistes en hacerte menos.**_

Tenía razón, yo siempre lo hago, quizá esta sea la yo que en realidad deseó ser. Una mano me saco de mi trance, me exalta en el acto y vi quien era realmente Ruby que parecía preocupada.

— ¿Estas bien Weiss?

— SI, lo siento Ruby, es que estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

— Jeje, ya lo vi. Estaba hablando con Yang y Blake para ir por un postre a Vale ¿Quieres venir?.

— Cla Claro, iré.

— Bien

Salimos del salón donde estaban ambas esperándolos, ah! La princesa de Menagerie me esta viendo, ella es aterradora, es como la voz que retumba en mi cabeza, es horrible. _**Hey! Yo no me parezco a esa Blake princesa hueca!.**_ Reí un poco debido a su comentario, esa necesidad de reírme un poco de vez en cuando es relajante.

— Parece que Weiss se levantó de buen humor!

— No yo…

— Es una sonrisa radiante que deberías seguir haciendo seguido Schnee, de lo contrario no atraparas lindos chicos.

La princesa hizo un gesto elegante dándose la vuelta, me hizo caer de nuevo en la realidad, ella es una heredera de su trono y Corporación, será una celebridad mientras yo sólo seré una Schnee. _**Quien lo diría! Tienes envidia de Blake, ella no es nada envidiable si vas a hacer eso, deberías ver a Ruby.**_ Mire a mi BFF, ella era radiante, poderosa, a pesar de su corta edad tenía una habilidad tan grande y un talento gigantesco, cosa de lo que quizá yo carezco.

 _ **Tu tienes talento sólo que no quieres ver más de lo que quieres ver, eres Weiss Schnee, te lo dije cuando cruzamos el bosque, tu eres más fuerte que cualquier ser, incluso que Ruby.**_

 _ **Pero, yo no soy tan fuerte, ni siquiera llegó al nivel de Winter!**_

 _ **Eso piensas? Entonces pronto verás lo contrario.**_

Esas palabras me hacen sentir como si esa persona fuera yo, ¿por qué? No tengo idea pero, definitivamente no me gusta.

Paso el tiempo y llegamos a la lugar indicado, un bonito lugar que olía muy bien, comenzamos a tomar asiento mientras discutíamos sobre las clases y que la profesora Branwen era más estricta que el profesor Oobleck mientras Yang se disculpaba.

— Por cierto Schnee ¿Por qué ir a Beacon cuando tienes lugar asegurado en Atlas? Yo pude haber asistido a algún cuartel del White fans si mi padre no me obligará a venir pero tu…

Era algo difícil pero la verdad yo quería escapar de mi padre, de mi hermano, no quería depender de Winter para nada, por lo que el general Ironwood me ofreció el ir a Beacon recomendada, ya que sin el jamás saldría de ese lugar.

— Yo, acepte la propuesta del General y pues…

— No importa que razón sea, Protegeré a Weiss de lo que sea.

Al final sus palabras hicieron que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí segura.

— Bueno al final llegó a "tocino" muy segura ¿No creen?

— No Yang, tus chistes dan miedo no risa.

— Muy graciosa ¿no? Blake.

— Más que tu, si.

Nos reímos de la discusión parecían recién casadas, algo que me trajo felicidad y de paso hizo que mi corazón sintiera paz.

Al final regresamos a Beacon pero decidí por un momento estar sola por un momento, me senté en una banca y mediante lo que quería hacer, estaba realmente segura de que quería ser fuerte y quizá hacerle caso a esta voz? _ **Eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero si quieres ser fuerte te aconsejo comenzar con tu temple.**_ Era cierto, viendo la radiante luz de Ruby pude entender un poco sobre el valor. Mi corazón arde y se acelera con su sonrisa , quizá yo estoy… _**Si, no te preocupes, yo lo veo también, en cierta manera ambas amamos a Ruby Rose.**_ Lo sabía, pensé que yo a pesar de cuanto chivo me propusiese matrimonio, no podía aceptar, pero ahora lo sé, Amo a Ruby Rose. La Luna era hermosa, haciéndome volar como ave, fría y cruel. Vi a la acera y observe algo interesante, una chica de cabello naranja, sus ojos eran cubierto por un antifaz, vestido con tonos verdes y opacos pero lo extraño era sus armas, cuchillas flotantes, no más bien parecen alas. Esta chica es de cuidado y para mi desgracia yo no traigo mi estoque.

— Tu eres Weiss Schnee ¿Cierto?

— S Si, soy yo.

— Eso es bueno, por qué hoy tendrás que morir en nombre de la justicia.

Se lanzó hacía mi con enorme velocidad, apenas escape termine en el piso, levantándome rápido. _**Corre al Castillo, sus cuchillas son dirigidas si te quedas a pelear sin tu Misternaster te hará pedazos.**_ Seguí las órdenes de la voz y corrí a Beacon mientras esquivar las cuchillas, estaba llegando pero un dolor intenso acompañado de una sensación cálida en mi pierna me detuvieron, grite por el dolor que provocaba, me hirió el pie con su espada, la atravesó como brocheta. _**Tranquilizante, usa el sello de restricción mientras te arrastras, si pierdes más el tiempo la pérdida de sangre te hará perder el control.**_ Lo use rápido mientras cojeaba a la escuela, dolía mucho, tenía miedo pero si no lo hacia estaba muerta. Empezaba a cansarme pero lo está logrando.

— Es una pena pero parece que no pudiste mantener el control de esto. Muere Weiss Schnee.

Esto… ¿es el fin? Yo que al final de todo quise ser valiente ¿Voy a morir? Winter, Ruby yo… las amo.

— ¡WEISS!

Notas del Autor.

Respuesta a Edrap.

Si, Cinder pelea por justicia pero eso para unos capítulos después, esperarlo con ansias.

Hola de nuevo. Si me escribí este chapter en unos días, pero el White Rose no se podía esperar pues entre bambalinas este romance tenía que forjarse y en caps desarrollarse. Nota aparte el chiste de Yang es por que Beacon (faro) se pronuncia casi igual que tocino (Bacon). bueno les dejo y la siguiente será…

Academia Beacon continuidad.

Eras mi esperanza y alma, tu y la solitaria Blancanieves fueron mi sol y Luna. La vida misma y Cinder te arrancaron de mi; entonces ahora ¿Por qué buscas ahora lo que intentó proteger? Después de todo este tiempo queriendo verte una vez más, buscas matar lo que más quiero… Penny.


	6. Mentes erradas 2

Mentes erradas 2

Debía pasar, debía ser así, pero ¿Por qué no podía soportarlo? Salve a Weiss de la amiga que deseaba ver con mucho añoro, estaba segura de que entendía perfectamente la situación, pero no podía aceptarlo. Saque la espada de la pierna de Weiss con cuidado, estaba atravesando su muslo, rompí un poco de mi capa y hizo un torniquete en ella.

— Tranquila Weiss, yo te protegeré hoy, por favor trata de no moverte, la herida es grave pero terminaré esto rápido.

— S Si, Gracias Ruby..

Me di la vuelta y observe a la robot pelirroja que tenía enfrente mi crescent Rose esta temblando, mi determinación estaba por los suelos, pero no puedo dejar a Weiss así. Así que comencé con la lógica pregunta.

— Te llamas Penny ¿verdad?

— Eso es correcto, Ruby Rose, mi nombre es Penny, soy una unidad que sirve a un maestro. Eres un objetivo secundario, hoy sólo vengo a matar a Weiss Schnee, así que ¿Podrias moverte? No me gusta matar inocentes mucho menos a quien no me han ordenado matar.

— Lo sé, eres un alma noble, pero no me moveré.

— Entonces te pediré una disculpa de antemano.

Las enormes cuchillas bailaron a la luz de la luna, apuntando con su filo hacía mi, gire mi guadaña hacía enfrente y bloquee varias, luego dispare hacía abajo para elevarme lo suficiente, después detuve otras tres con ella, mi velocidad es superior por lo que no debe haber problema. Use forma de tornado para golpear a Penny, será trató de incorporar sus cuchillas para crear su cañón, pero di una patada a su tórax para lanzarla lejos. Esto no debía de durar mucho, entonces…—Aplaudo tu valentía Ruby Rose, pero en una batalla de desgaste eres tú la que esta en desventaja, sólo debo esperar a que te canses— Tenía razón, tarde o temprano iba a ceder, por muy fuerte y veloz que fuera, si esto se alargaba, yo perdería.

— Penny, por favor, detente.

— Imposible a mi se me ordenó algo y lo cumpliré a la perfección.

Declaró Penny con monotonía, era como en este mundo fuera una máquina de matar, no puedo seguir viendo esto, quisiera que ella estuviera aquí con nosotros.— Lo siento Penny, pero tendré que eliminarte— dije pero ¿que tan convencida estoy de esto? Es obvio que sigo dudando, no durare mucho si sigo así, debo pelear, ella al final de cuentas… no es la Penny Poledina que yo conocí. Seguí el ataque con mi guadaña, impulsando mi cuerpo hacía delante seguí atacando Penny bloqueo todos mis movimientos, Di un ataque a su costado pero fue inútil, lo desvió con sus cuchillas, formó pequeños mini cañones mientras disparaba contra mi, esquive todos pero me Di cuenta de que uno iba para Weiss, lo rechazo con crescent rose y dispare con el rifle tres veces mi oponente se cubrió con sus cuchillas.

— Admirable, en otro lugar y tiempo quizá seríamos amigas, pero por desgracia eso no pasará.

— Lo sé, Penny yo…

Algo me hizo parar, una cuchilla atravesó mi muslo derecho, me distraje en la conversación Lo que sirvió para que me atravesará, fui una descuidada. Fui golpeada en la cara luego con dos de sus cuchillas me clavó los brazos al suelo boca abajo, el dolor era insoportable, la sensación cálida de la sangre era fuertemente desesperante.

— Penny, por favor para, ¿Por qué matar a Weiss? ¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo!.

— Ella no pero su hermana y el imperio de su padre han sido muy malos Ruby Rose. Debo impartir la justicia de mi ama. El imperio Schnee debe desaparecer.

Cada paso que ella daba, era un segundo de agonía para mi, Weiss, era lo que yo más apreciaba en el mundo, la de mi mundo estaba ahí, así que si ella moría, las perdería a las dos.

— Por favor Penny te lo suplico, no lo hagas.

— Lo siento. No parare.

Estaba a punto de gritar, en mi desesperación comenzar a tratar de quitarme las cuchillas, era inútil, no podía, si mo hago algo…

— Ya basta niña, los perros de ataque del director llegarán pronto, jugaste demasiado con la rojita.

— Lo siento señor Roman.

Esa despreciable voz… Torchwick, no cabía duda, el y su cómplice muda estaban parados enfrente mío. Me miró con desprecio mientras me obligaba a verlo moviendo mi cabeza hacía el.

— Verás, me gustaría hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste el día del altercado roja, pero en este momento tengo que llevarme a la niña robot, además el mensaje esta dado.

¿Mensaje? No entendí lo que quizá decir, pero algo no me gustaba de esto, ¿Por qué matar a Weiss? ¿Por qué Penny dijo que Schnee dust compaña era mala? Con esas dudas en mi cabeza se alejaron, además quería saber quien era el amo que menciono. Apenas las cuchillas salieron de mi cuerpo me arrastre hacía ella, parecía que estaba bien, pero su mirada preocupada, estaba asustada y no puedo culparla, casi fue asesinada hoy, quería consolar su alma, pero mis heridas me estaban haciendo perder sangre.

— Perdón Ruby, fue mi culpa que acabarás así.

— No, yo… fui una descuidada, ti no tienes culpa alguna.

Sus lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, se veía un tanto hermosa, esa cara aquí quizá la de mi mundo no me muestre, pero aún así me gustan las dos. Sólo apunte a sonreír débilmente porque aceptémoslo, el dolor no te va a dejar sonreír cómodamente mientras tienes heridas de perforación en tu cuerpo.

— estaremos… bien… mi madre y su equipo llegarán pronto.

Pierdo la conciencia, esto es malo, la pérdida de sangre esta haciéndome desfallecer, sólo puedo ir la desesperación de mi BFF, lo lamento…

El sonido de aves cantando resonó en mi mente. Estaba viva al parecer, abrí torpemente los ojos mientras miraba a la habitación, parece que Weiss ya fue dada de alta por que sólo yo estoy en cama, pero mo estaba sola, Oscar estaba aquí, parecía preocupado, sonreí un poco y por pura inercia pregunte.

— ¿Cuanto llevo así Oscar?

— Tres días, tu hermana y padres estuvieron aquí ayer. Pero por que no me dijiste que Qrow en realidad era tu padre.

— Por que en realidad es mi tío, en el mundo de donde venimos si es así, además el me enseñó a pelear

— Entiendo. Por cierto Weiss estuvo aquí ayer y dejó esto.

Unas hermosas rosas rojas estaban ahí junto Con una nota que decía lo siguiente "lamento mucho lo que pasó la noche del ataque, papá está furioso pero el general y hermana lo convencieron de que no me sacará de Beacon, pronto vendrá mi hermana Winter y el general Ironwood para ver el percance, parece ser que será el día de visita paternal, por cierto estoy bien, puedo caminar con un bastón hasta que todo se arregle. Firmado Weiss" creo que serán días difíciles. Un momento después llegó mamá, parece que venía sola.

— Que bien que despiertas cariño, lamento no haber llegado antes, tu padre casi muere de un infarto.

— Lo siento mamá.

— Esta bien, somos cazadoras, es nuestro deber proteger al prójimo como hiciste con tu amiguita. Eres una niña maravillosa Ruby.

— Gracias mamá.

Mi madre me abrazo cálidamente, sentí paz en mi interior, ella finalmente estaba aquí conmigo, sabía que no era mi madre real pero no me importaba, necesitaba un poco de este afecto.

— Me iré, tengo una misión con tu tía Raven, pero cuando regrese quisiera hablar algo contigo.

— Claro mamá.

No sabía de que quería hablar pero estoy segura de que no es malo, al final estaré bien. Mi madre salió de la habitación mientras nos dejaba a mi y a Oscar solos. El silencio reinó sobre nosotros, pero decidí romperlo, se sentía un poco incómodo.

— Gracias Oscar por cuidarme.

— De nada Ruby, vuelve pronto a la Academia, te esperaremos.

Estos días de paz, no durarán mucho, lo presiento, hasta que Cinder o Torchwick vuelvan a hacer de las suyas, yo protegeré a MI WEISS.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.

Hola y bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de este fic que engloba un loco mundo alterno, esta vez regrese con Ruby, quien fue la que inició esto, estoy ideando un spin off de los JNPR para llenar huecos históricos al final de este fic. Pero hasta después, esta historia apenas va a una tercera parte de lo planeado, ojalá me digan leyendo por esos tiempos si es que no nos cae una tercera guerra mundial.

ATTE Hakaishinzero.

En algún lugar y tiempo.

El triunfo de Penny fue algo que seguiré saboreando, la carnada fue puesta y ellos aceptaron gustosos la invitación, parece que la doncella invernal no puede evitar perder algo. Es hora de que me mezcle en su territorio y vea a Ozpin, no sin antes a la odiosa Summer Rose.

— Me hubiera encantado arrancarle las extremidades a esa odiosa Roja.

— No seas dramático Roman, sólo te saco un ojo, además te toca contactar a Taurus y su novia en Vacuo, ya debieron haber asesinado al director.

— Muy bien.

Siempre ha sido un dramático, más desde que esa sádica niña Rose le saco un ojo y tuve que rescatarlo, en serio, las familias de STRQ están zafadas.


	7. El día de Oscar

El día de Oscar.

El mundo es muy pequeño, tengo que soportar a la versión Oz de Dumbledore en mi cabeza y tengo una vida de 13 años que la verdad no ha sido muy interesante. Llegué a este mundo por medio de la magia del director de Beacon, tengo que soportar dormir con Ruby ocultándome en su habitación pero como ella no está tengo que dormir con su exótica hermana que por cierto golpea tan duro cuando duerme que me hace querer hacer que vuelva su hermanita. Llevo visitando a Ruby desde hace tres días, parece ser que sus brazos ya están mejor después de ser atravesados como brochetas. De hecho le traje fruta y ella la ve con desgano.

— Quiero galletas Oscar.

— Sabes que no puedes, tus heridas no han sido cerradas y se te infectaran.

Suspiro esperada por su deseo de galletas, era obvio, dos semanas de comida de hospital te hacían querer algo diferente. Observe a Ruby con interés, ella es alguien admirable, tanto que da inspiración a todos, inclusive a mi. _**Eso es su encanto Oscar, es natural que inspire.**_ Ozpin habló con su habitual tono solemne, de saber que yo algún día seré así me da escalofríos. _ **No debes tener miedo, sólo me perderé, los recuerdos de lo que fui se irán y esta será la última vez, tu serás el último Ozpin.**_ Era fácil para el decirlo, pero trataré de seguir siendo yo al final. Ruby toco mi Moreton amablemente mientras hablaba con compasión.

— Lamento que Yang te golpee mientras duerme.

— Esta bien, prefiero eso al frío de afuera.

— Cuando éramos pequeñas Yang hacia lo mismo, papa solía regañarnos por que pensaba que habíamos peleado. Era horrible.

— Tu hermana a veces me da un poco de miedo.

Era cierto, sus chistes malos combinados con su explosivo temperamento daban temor hasta la misma Salem. De manera abrupta sentí una fuerte presión en mucho cabeza, una mano me sujetaba con fuerza exorbitante, su hermana estaba parada detrás de mi.

— ¿Así que doy miedo? No pensé que fueras un niño tan grosero Oscar.

— Lo siento ama Yang podría por favor dejar de apretar mi cabeza.

Soltó mi cabeza al tratar de adularla, ella es terrible, pero cuando conocí su lado amable me trajo paz. Detrás de ella venían Blake y Weiss, las de este mundo eran muy… raras, las de nuestro mundo eran fuertes pero amables, estas son oscuras y raras. La siguiente fue Blake quien se veia orgullosa.

— Parece que tienes enfermero personal Ruby, es un muy lindo lazo, de hecho podría verlos juntos.

No pude evitar mi sonrojo ¿yo y Ruby juntos? Ella era bonita lo admito pero en realidad creo que la veo como una hermana mayor, aun así no descartaba la posibilidad. Mire a Weiss, está parecía nerviosa, pero mirándome con… ¿Celos? Parecía ridícula mi suposición pero, de nuevo sentí un poco punzante su mirada.

— Gracias Oscar por cuidar a mi hermana

— No son necesarias las gracias, yo hago lo que puedo por mi mejor amiga.

— Gracias Oscar.

Las RWBY y los JNPR de mi mundo son mi familia, cálidos, amables, reales, cosas que realmente aprecio.

 _ **Aprecia estos momentos Oscar.**_

 _ **Lo hago, tambien a ti te considero un padre.**_

 _ **Es grato saberlo, aunque a veces te exaspero. Recuerda que estamos enlazados.**_

 _ **Lo siento.**_

No me acordaba que nuestros pensamientos están unidos, debo cuidar lo que pienso o podria molestarlo. _ **Oscar, debemos irnos, recuerda que debemos espiar lo que hace el yo de este mundo.**_ Me despedí de las chicas saliendo del lugar, tenia razón, algo de ese Ozpin no me agradaba, debía saber sus planes.

Era tarde, me acomode en mi lugar de siempre en los ductos de ventilación, estaba muy seguro de que sabían de mi, en algún momento deberé huir de la mujer rubia. _**Glynda en mi mundo no es mala, de hecho es muy estricta, era maestra de tus amigos en nuestro mundo, lamento que se sacrificara por Vale.**_ No sabia eso, quizá había cosas que el mismo me oculta. Alguien entro, era su yo de este mundo, seguido del general, por ultimo estaba ella, la profesora Glynda.

— ¿Ya tienen noticias de Raven y Summer?.

— Si, parece que asesinaron al director de Vacuo, fue el líder del renegado Faunus, Adam Taurus y la ex espía del White Fang Illia Amitola.

— También esta el caso de la unidad Robada, Jaques Schnee esta moviendo influencias para eliminar al ladrón Roman Torchwick, parece que no le gusta perder a sus hijas.

Escuchando la plática, escuché varios nombres desconocidos, pero según historias que Ruby me compartió, Torchwick era un ladrón que murió tragado por un Grimm en su mundo, fue como su Némesis. Seguí escuchando la plática entre estos tres.

— Winter quiere venir a Vale, su hermana le preocupa demasiado.

— Usemosla como carnada, Fall busca a las tres doncellas, démosle un motivo para venir.

— Entonces dale permiso a Winter. Raven y Summer vendrán pronto, así que aprovechemos para capturar a la mano derecha de Salem, hasta entonces haremos como si nada pasara.

 _ **Algo no me cuadra en esta situación, ¿Para que quieren a Cinder? Si ya tienen a las otras doncellas es ilógico que este buscando mas seguridad con las reliquias.**_ El monologo interno de Ozpin fue algo que también me trajo dudas. Las doncellas solo son para poder usar la lámpara y los demás objetos, ¿para que quererlas?. Los tres se fueron, Salí del lugar y me dirigí al hospital, quizá Ruby sepa algo.

Escape de Beacon lo mas rápido que pude, pero en el lugar encontré algo interesante, un tipo con antifaz, cabello pelirrojo, una espada de samurai… ¿Adam Taurus?. Fue repentino y me escondí, debía tener cuidado, si lo que dijeron es verdad la chica camaleón debe estar cerca.

— Se que estas ahí niño, sal antes de que te mate.

¡Mierda! me descubrió, Sali empuñando mi bastón, tenia que ser muy cuidadoso, el le corto la mano a Yang, no debía confiarme.

 _ **Oscar, cambia, el es un oponente que no tendrá piedad de ti.**_

 _ **Lo sé, solo ten cuidado.**_

Hice el cambio de mentes, era claro que yo no podía ganar, pero el si, después de todo, era el director de Beacon.

— Lo lamento señor Taurus, solo quiero regresar a casa

— Te haré una pregunta ¿Sabes algo de Blake Belladona o Summer Rose.

— No.

— Muy bien, vete, pero si me engañas, te matare ¡tengo un buen ojo que todo lo ve!

Me dejo ir, que bueno es hablando, ahora solo debo cuidarme de Illia, ella puede camuflajearse, solo me queda ir a la habitación de Ruby. Camine directo al hospital, percatándome de que algo me seguía por los árboles, era ella. Llegue rápido al hospital, me escondí de los enfermeros que estaban en el lugar, subí las escaleras veloz, hasta el piso quince, en la habitación 215 estaba ella, dormía como un tronco, procedí a acurrucarme mientras susurraba.

—-Ruby, despierta, si me oyes no hagas ruido, alguien me sigue y si nos descubre nos matara.

— Entiendo.

Parece que esta despierta, muy bien, seguimos susurrando, esta vez me tenia abrazado bajo las cobijas, era raro.

— Encontré a Adam Taurus, busca a Blake y a tu madre, Ozpin de este mundo busca a Cinder de este mundo, debemos tener mucho cuidado con esto.

— Muy bien, vigilare a Blake y a mamá.

— Yo seguire espiando al director.

Lo lamentaba, ella sufrio mucho por mi ineptitud cono cazador, jamás estuve a su altura, debía disculparme con ella.

— Lo siento Ruby, siempre te arriesgaste por nosotros y yo solo podía quedarme detrás de ti.

— Eso no es verdad, tu y yo sabemos que fuiste tan importante lider y un hermano para mi.

Sentí un confort enorme, era, cómo si ella no fuera una doncella o una huntress, sino una chica normal, una que da afecto y comprensión, no pude evitar perderme en su calidez, me quedé dormido, ella será quizá la única persona que no defraudaría.

Era de mañana, me quite de Ruby que se veía tranquila, no sabia que decir, tenia tantas dudas que no tenia forma de expresarlas ¿Qué era lo que quería Taurus? ¿Qué hacia exactamente el director? ¿Por qué habían sido traídas a este mundo? Todo eso se quedara en mi cabeza, al menos ella y yo volveremos a ser salvadores del mundo.

Notas del autor.

Hola, este fue un chapter un poco raro, no se preocupen Oscar tendrá un cierto protagonismo, pero hasta ahí. Respondiendo a edrap: eso te lo dejo en duda que te aseguro responderé pronto con historia. De momento el pequeño adelanto de siempre.

En algun momento y Lugar.

Llegamos de Vacuo y después de esto lo que teníamos era una terrible situación, en una nave atlesiana, llegaba una mujer de cabellos blancos, ojos zafiros, un uniforme impecable de soldado, detrás de ella dos Robots del ejercito, Winter Schnee llego.


	8. Awakening the chaos 1

Awakening the chaos 1.

 _ **Advertencia: este es un chapter doble, uno de ellos incluye tortura un poco explicita, por lo que se pide al lector discrecion al leer.**_

El apellido Branwen nunca fue de mi agrado, éramos ladrones de renombre, hasta que entramos a Beacon, el director Ozpin nos formo como cazadores, junto con Summer, quien me dice BFF o Rav, al principio la odiaba, pero aprendí a quererla, mas cuando desposo a mi hermano Qrow. Luego estaba mi esposo Taiyang, ese que hace bromas malas pero es buen padre y por supuesto buen esposo. Pero estoy olvidando lo que quiero decir, en este momento, recibimos a la doncella del invierno, atlesiana de unos 25 años, heredera de Schnee dust compañy, su semblante me hace creer que es una niña muy creída e arrogante, sus ojos azules apuntaron a mis ojos, me veían con inferioridad. Summer a mí lado parece que tenia la calma del océano en medio de la primavera. Si no me equivoco ella se llama Winter Schnee.

— Saludos señorita Schnee, debo decir que lamentamos que viniera a Vale en estas condiciones…

— Ahórrate las formalidades Verano, ya hablaremos en privado.

Estaba en lo correcto, era arrogante y soberbia, típico de una niña adinerada. Acto seguido la guiamos hasta la sala de reunión donde Ironwood, Qrow y Tai se encontraban, Ozpin salió a Vacuo por lo que estos dos son los representantes que hablaran con ella en su lugar.

— ¿Por que el director esta ausente?

— Tuvo que irse por el incidente en Vacuo Winter.

— Entiendo.

El general nos hizo favor de explicar la situacion referente a Oz. Ella se sentó en una banca mientras elegantemente cruzo sus piernas. Me molestaba, me mosqueaba, esta niña nos esta subestimando.

— Bien, primero que nada quiero saber ¿Por qué no han detenido al culpable de las lesiones en mi hermana menor?.

— Le aseguramos señorita Schnee, que se esta haciendo hasta lo imposible por buscar a Roman Torchwick junto con la unidad robada, Penny Poledina.

— Eso no me interesa Xiao Long, solo son meros intentos de perdedores de renombre, pero… solo me quedare conforme si el señor Branwen me hace compañía esta noche.

Oh no, Summer no era precisamente la mujer que se quedaría sentada mientras tratan de ligarse a su marido, volteo para ver a mi compañera pero solo puedo decir que si hubiera tenido algo en la mano, hubiera sido triturado por su descomunal fuerza.

— Rechazado, Qrow Branwen ya me tiene a mi, Summer Rose como esposa.

— ¡Oh! eso no importa, me gustan mayores y para ser sinceras, no creo que le aguantes un round anciana.

Strike tres, no solo se quiere ligar a su marido, la tilda de impotente, sino también la llamo anciana, Invierno tiene valor para hacer eso, yo soy una mujer ruda, pero ella es de esas que son como cierta ogreza, de día una y de noche otra, al voltear Summer ejerció su rasgo de doncella, sus ojos saltaron con pequeñas llamas blancas. Estaba enojada, celosa y apunto de declararle la guerra a Winter Schnee.

— Niña, te aconsejo que te controles, Summer va a matarte si intentas seducir a mi hermano Qrow.

— Cállate anciana fea.

Muy bien, esta muerta ya no me importa romperle la cara a una mocosa engreida como ella, que vaya haciendo su testamento, correra su sangre.

— Señorita Schnee, le aconsejo que guarde la calma, la señorita Weiss fue salvada por la hija de Summer Rose, mi sobrina adora a su hermana, si al menos tiene un poco de orgullo, debería respetar a la doncella del verano.

— Muy bien… por el momento le agradeceré a la señorita Rose que salvará a mi hermanita, pero, luego arreglaremos nuestro asunto, preparese señor Branwen.

— Solo si usted paga Schnee.

— Muy bien.

Ella se fue junto con Ironwood, mientras Qrow hacia cara de terror por que su plan de ser patán no funciono en lo absoluto.

— ¡Hey cariño! Tu y yo vamos a discutir algo.

Summer se llevo a mi hermanito, era algo que pasaba cuando ella superaba su límite de celos. Mire a Tai mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

— Mi hermano esta muerto.

— Lo se Raven.

Iba a ser un dia extremadamente largo.

Tres horas después me hallaba sentada bebiendo algo, no era raro que tomara un trago, Qrow y yo nos vamos de parranda cada cierto tiempo, pero necesitaba desquitarme de lo que esa niña Schnee nos hizo, ¡Vaya niña! Después de eso Salí, encontrándome con algo inusual, una chica de cabello azabache, ojos miel, un vestido extrañamente corto, en sus pupilas… ¿Ojos de doncella? ¡Es otoño!

— Hola Raven, lamento el retraso pero decidí verte antes que tu amiga verano interviniera.

— ¿Que quieres?

— Tu ayuda, un hombre llamado Adam Taurus. Esta fuera de control, rapto a alguien preciado para tu hija, se llamaba… Blake.

¿¡La hija de Ghira!? Esto es malo, si se entera habría una guerra con los Faunus y no nos conviene eso. Trate de hablar de nuevo, solo que ella podría engañarnos, pero para mi sorpresa, había fotos, explícitas de la joven Belladonna, siendo abusada por Taurus.

— Si te lo preguntas, Adam nos mando esto como prueba de que va en serio, supongo que el rey de menagerie tiene un juego. Por cierto, parece que tu hija ya tiene uno, su espía las vio juntas el día del ataque a Schnee.

— ¡Yang!

Me hice cuervo y volé lejos, ¡luego me las pagaría fall¡ primero tenía que ver a Yang, ella adora a Blake, si esto llego a ella, destruiría muchas cosas. Llegue a Beacon mucho antes de lo que pense, fui al cuarto de las RWBY, pero antes de entrar una fuerte explosión retumbo el lugar, entre, con la insolita escena de Ruby deteniendo a su prima, junto con Schnee y un niño que no conozco, quisa novio de mi sobrina.

— ¡Yang! Salvaremos a Blake, pero cálmate.

— Deténgase miss Xiao Long, debe mantenerse firme.

— Por favor, detente, pedire a Winter que ayude así que...

— SUELTENME, VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO ¡ESTA VEZ NO DEJARÉ QUE SE ESCAPEEEEEEEE!

Estaba muy furiosa, sus ojos estaban llorando furiosos, había perdido el uso de razón, pero había algo, tenia la marca de doncella que debería cargar yo ¿Cómo? Ella no puede ser doncella de la primavera, sería Ridículo. Estaba a punto de intervenir pero…

— Ire yo en remplazo de Blake.

— ¿Pyrrha? Pero….— musito la hija de Qrow.

Luego entro Summer, quien mostraba la marca de doncella veraniega, mientras con firmeza decia.

— Declaro esta situación como misión de emergencia, ubicamos a Adam Taurus en los muelles de vale, el equipo RWPY ira conmigo y Raven a salvar del secuestro a Miss Belladona.

— Muy bien, muevanse.

Terminaremos la mision victoriosos, debo salvar a la hija del rey faunus no importa que.

Los muelles de la ciudad estaban cerca, el olor a mar raspaba. Summer al lado mio se veia seria, era la primera vez que la veía así.

— Rav Yo siento que algo anda mal, la princesa Belladona no es presa facil.

— Lo se, alguien debio ayudar.

En aquel momento un hombre robusto se acerco, me parece familiar, de hecho…

— Hazel Rainhart.

— Doncellas, lady Salem desea invitarlas a su castillo, pero… por lo que veo, ustedes no se prestaran.

Saque mi espada, Summer no necesita armas, sus ojos son lo mas poderoso de este mundo, pero, la inmunidad al dolor de este sujeto nos complique la situacion, será la primera vez despues de mucho que pelee con Summer. Comenzamos la batalla conmigo lanzandome en un corte rapido, este lo bloqueo con sus manos, use mi poder de doncella para crear una segunda espada de hielo, haciendo una estocada, no dio en el blanco, Summer uso su estilo de pelea único, golpeo con patadas rapidas la cara de Hazel, pero su resistencia al dolor hizo que tomara a mi compañera del pie mientras era lanzada contra mi, detuve el impacto con viento. Es una batalla dificil, si mi querida amiga no se apura, estamos en problemas. Solo espero que las chicas esten bien.

Notas del autor.

Aquí hakaishinzero, solo se dara el adelanto, despues pasen al siguiente Chapter.

Almacen en los muelles de Vale, en algin momento.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase Illia torturandome, cuanto Adam viole mi cuerpo, cuanto llore en silencio, lo que yo quiero, lo único que deseo ver es solo una persona, por la cual me mantengo firme, la cual me hace seguir existiendo.

— Yang.


	9. Awakening the chaos 2

Awakening the chaos 2

Siempre pense que era única, jamas me pasaria nada por ser hija del rey faunus, por ser heredera del White fang, me equivoque, deje que Illia me atrapara con el timo de la mejor amiga, debi saber que estaba mintiendo. Ahora me hallo atada a una pseudo cama, llena de sábanas sucias y dolor indescriptible, solo me queda mi ropa interior, mi arma esta a un extremo de la habitacion, solo con la esperanza de poder salir de aquí, de volver a verla, abrazarla mientras le digo cuanto la quiero, de poder por fin besar sus labios, de encontrar sus ojos violetas, de decirle a Yang que la amo. Suena la puerta mientras Illia entra, trae agua sucia y comida putrefacta, me niego a comerla, me niego a siquiera seguir este infierno.

— Come princesa, no queremos que mueras antes que tu padre.

— Primero muerta, no comeré lo que ustedes me den.

Recibi el castigo con el látigo de ella, su electricidad lacera mi cuerpo, duele, aguanto en silencio pues es lo unico que puedo hacer, solo esperar a morir, a ser salvada, que ella me quite del tormento. _**No debemos rendirnos, Blake, eres fuerte, no cómo yo que siempre huyo.**_ Esa voz de nuevo, quiza me haya vuelto loca por tanta tortura, solo que ella llora, su voz entre cortada suena fatal.

— Sabes, siempre te odie, tenias a Adam, dos padres que te aman, ahora amigas que te quieren, solo yo estaba sola, por eso cuando el me escogio, me senti tan bien, por el hecho de que pude robarte algo.

— Illia...

Asi que al final, solo era una hipócrita mas, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, su mirada siniestra, su indiferencia ocasional, solo fingió ser mi amiga, pero ella queria en realidad verme como estoy ahora, en ruinas, a punto de la locura. Tapo mi nariz, haciendome beber el agua sucia, estuve a punto de vomitar, era horrible, luego metio la comida forzosamente en mi boca, con una sonrisa de disfrute en su rostro. Queria devolver eso que había tragado, sabiendo que haría estragos en mi estomago, no lo aguante y lo saque todo, hubo mas dolor en mi interior, recibi mas castigo, solo quería desaparecer.

— Te dejaré así por ahora Alteza, Adam te dara tu castigo despues.

Ella se fue dejandome vomitando mas. _**Lo siento, es mi culpa por no pensar que Illia estaba de su lado. Perdóname.**_ Ya no me interesa responderle a esa voz, solo quiero ver a Yang.

No se cuantas horas o días pasaron en este asqueroso lugar, parecia que mi aura curaba muy poco mis malestares, no sabia si estaba muriendo, pero debia resistir hasta el final, hasta que pudiera verla de nuevo. El sonido de la puerta hizo eco en la habitacion, ahí estaba el, Adam, ese infeliz, riéndose de mi, burlando mi ser. Con su cinica sonrisa se acerco.

— Bien Blake, ahora si me diras lo que quiero, o quiza… quieras mas.

— Haz lo… que quieras… yo jamás te pertenecere de nuevo. Solo le pertenezco a… Yang.

Un fuerte inpacto en mi cara me hizo callar, me abofeteo tan duro que me causo confusion, mis ojos volvieron en si mientras me obligaba a mirar su máscara de Grimm, su voz se volvió iracunda, tan dañada.— Tu solo me perteneces estupida, si encuentro a esa Yang, la cortare en pedazos mientras la torturo enfrente de ti, es entonces que comprenderás quien soy yo.— Me obligo a besarle, por mas que me negaba, no tenia las energias para resistirme, estaba indefensa. _**Este dolor, solo debemos resistirlo hasta el final, se que Yang vendrá por nosotras, solo no te rindas.**_ Esa voz de nuevo, ella tambien quería verla, quizá ella represente mis deseos profundos, solo querer ser una chica normal, una que quiere a su familia, deseosa de algo verdadero; quiza, esto es lo que papa queria enseñarme, humildad, pero la aprendi demasiado tarde.—Si ese es el caso, tendré que castigar a mi linda princesita—Tomo un taladro mientras me perforaba una mano, comencé a gritar de dolor, parecia que encontró uno de mis huesos y lo estaba disfrutando, la sangre que corria estaba salpicando estrepitosamente mi piel. Ya no aguanto más… Yang… salvame. —¡Dejala en paz bastado!— deje de sentir dolor mientras vi como él volaba hacia un lado. Ahí como si fuera un sueño, estaba ella, su cabello encendido, sus ojos rojos mirando con odio a Adam, su micro falda negra con ligero se movio al compás de sus piernas, su chamarra con blanco y negro abriendo su escote fue de mi vista cuando me libero, por fin, mi linda bestia vino a salvarme.

— Parate escoria, te voy a demostrar la diferencia de niveles.

— Asi que tu eres Yang… te dezcuartizare como un regalo para Blake.

Adam se lanzo hacia adelante, su espada de samurai intentó alcanzarla, pero, dos enormes bloques de hielo aplastaron el lugar ¿Cómo hizo eso? _**Es el poder de la dama de la primavera que hay en ella, Blake tu debes despertar el poder del otoño que se alberga en ti, pero, necesito tu cuerpo prestado.**_ Un momento, ¿Yang puede usar el poder de la primavera? Entonces… ¿Su madre murio? Pero ¿Yo soy la dama del otoño?. _**Te lo explicaré en su momento, sera como dormir, te juro que protegere a nuestra Yang, solo haz lo que dijiste cuando estabas cautiva.**_ Me acerque lentanente, era obvio lo que quería que hiciera. La tome del rostro, un poco de mi sangre broto, le mire con amor mientras musite con paz

— Yang, sabes, me enamoré perdidamente de ti, te amo, mi querido dragon.

— Lo sé, yo tambien.

Fue entonces que por fin admiti mis sentimientos por ella, pude demostrar cuánto la amaba, pude darle afecto.

Me hallaba en un lugar blanco por completo, en el estaba una chica igual a mi, debe ser esa voz, la otra Blake que me apoyaba, sus ojos dorados tenían extrañas llamas en sus ojos, el signo de las doncellas, ella... es Blake del otoño. Ambas nos acercamos lentamente, miro mi herida en mi mano izquierda, mientras lloraba.

— Lo lamento, queria apoyarte, sin hacerte sentir este dolor, pero, por mas que queria, no podia hacer nada.

— No tienes por qué lamentarte, a fin de cuentas, tu no eres de por aquí.

— ¿Como lo sabes?

— Simple, la doncella del otoño es una mujer llamada Cinder, yo no recuerdo haber siquiera conocido a esa persona; pero la pregunta es… ¿esta es la Yang de este mundo?

Fue un momento de silencio que parecio eterno, sus ojos se hicieron a un costado, revelando la verdad, ella, no era la Yang de este mundo, por eso era dama de la primavera, su madre es la de este mundo, pero ¿Para que vinieron a este lugar? Parece ser que ni ella lo sabe.

— Promete que cuidaras de Yang, mis padres y este mundo, solo asi te prestare mi cuerpo. Blake de otro mundo.

— Lo prometo, no volvere a huir de nada, le dare su merecido a Adam y descubrire quien nos trajo a este lugar.

— Bien, entonces Blake, toma mi cuerpo como tuyo y haz pedazos a ese hijo de puta.

De nuevo mi conciencia se va, ella cumplira su promesa, por que al final de cuentas, somos una.

Notas del autor.

Hola, este fue un especial de dos chapters, que todavia no acaba, sino hasta el siguiente, Awakening the chaos es el comenzo del nudo, aquí conenzaran las batallas contra Salem y su sequito, Winter no vino en vano, pero lo sabremos despues, la trama seguira intensa, pero por lo mientras el siguiente adelanto.

Almacén en el muelle de Vale.

Me levante, mire a mí enemigo, estaba lista para darle una lección a ese asqueroso infeliz, Adam e Illia pagaran por lo que nos hicieron, conocerán la ira del otoño y la primavera, yo Blake, acabare con ellos.


	10. Awakening the chaos 3

Awakening the chaos 3

Decidí pelear por el mañana del mundo, Ya no quería mas tragedias, cuando vencimos a Salem en nuestro mundo, jure que protegerla lo qué mas amaba, luego de conocer a Blake de este mundo decidí proteger todo aquello que destruye el balance de los mundos, incluso si eso significa derrotar de nuevo a la reina de los Grimms. Me puse de pie, le quite la chamarra a Yang solo dejándola con su sostén, era algo que quería ver desde hace mucho tiempo, la puse en mi cuerpo desnudo mientras la suave fragancia de su cuerpo me llenaba, un placer que no le daré un a la yo de este mundo. Mi amado dragon me vio extrañada mientras su sonrojo se notaba fuertemente.

— ¿Blakey?.

— Te deseo Yang, pero, espero estés preparada, no te permitiré ver o besar a otra chica, ni siquiera a una yo alternativa.

— Entiendo, primero encarguémonos de Adam y luego lo discutiremos princesa.

— Vuelve a llamarme así y te matare.

Esa forma es como la llamaba a ella, no le iba a permitir eso. Terminamos esto y hare que ella se ponga un traje de sirvienta solo para mi, mis deseos retorcidos, no crei pensar así. El muro de hielo se rompió, dio paso a Adam quien se veia molesto, tomo su Espada temblando de furia.—¿Por qué te niegas a ser mía Blake? ¡¿Por qué?!— grito colérico mientras nos veía, solo sonreí, no era la Blake que él conoce, pero al final de cuentas, Adam Taurus era un monstruo. Tome aliento mientras escogía mis palabras.

— Por que yo pertenezco a Yang Xiao Long, tu jamás me tendrás por que nunca fui tuya.

— Entonces te hare mía a la fuerza.

— Inténtalo.

Se lanzo de frente como en heaven, use mi semblanza, volviendo de hielo mi copia, lo atore en mi sombra para luego golpearlo, ese fue por lo que le hizo a la yo de este mundo, luego uso su semblanza, sabiendo lo que hacia Adam del pasado, lo detuve haciéndolo estampar con un muro de tierra; ser dama del otoño es una fuerte ventaja, ahora se como sé sentía Cinder. El látigo de Illia intento llegar pero Yang lo detuvo con sus manos— Hey Amitola, quería verte para romper tu cara por raptar a Blake— jalo el látigo y golpea a Illia tan duro que rompió el muro. Fue en ese momento que la madre de Yang atravesó el muro, bajo la de Ruby con la marca de doncella, mientras Hazel Rainhart caía como superhéroe. Luego llegaron Ruby, Weiss y Pyrrha, habían terminado con los faunos rebeldes, todos estábamos reunidos, podíamos ganar.— Basta Hazel, hemos terminado aquí, ya despertaron dos— esa voz, ¡Salem! La enorme reina grimm entro con niebla blanca, sus penetrantes ojos envueltos en oscuridad nos vieron serenos, estaba aterrada, no creí que viniera al campo de batalla. Detrás de ella Cinder y su séquito, Tyryan y Watss salieron, pero lo que mas me sorpendio fue… ¿Winter?.

— Hazel, retirémonos, invierno accedió a acompañarnos ¡Oh! Así que si funciono, Verano y Primavera del mundo alterno usan los cuerpos de las niñas muertas, esas dos fueron una presa magnifica y el querido Ozpin perdió dos buenos peones.

— ¿Niñas muertas?, Yang y Ruby de este mundo… ¿Fueron asesinadas por Salem?. Inmediatamente Raven se lanzo contra ella, miro con odio a la bruja, pero Winter la defendio, su mirada era extraña, no podía prever que estaba pasando. Observé a las chicas y estaban en Shock.

— ¿Entonces la Yang y Ruby que veo?...

— Si primavera, son de otro mundo ocupando el cuerpo de tus difuntas hija y sobrina, solo tuve que usar magia para extraer sus almas, trayéndolas a este mundo. Parece que el querido Ozpin de su mundo Trajo a las otras doncellas, aunque invierno no ha despertado todavía, pero lo hará pronto.

Había muchas dudas que quería resolver ahora, pero ella es un oponente poderoso, ni como doncella podría ganar además, el Shock era demasiado, somos tres contra siete, Pyrrha solo podría distraer a Mercury e Emerald.

— Hasta luego, espero que reconsideren sus actos Raven, Summer.

— Weiss, vendré por ti, este es el lado ganador.

Se fueron, dejando muchas dudas en el aire. Mire a Raven, tomo a su hija por los hombros mientras tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, su mueca de rabia decía que pronto explotaría.

— Dime… ¿Qué hicimos para tu cumpleaños diecisiete?

— …

— ¡CONTESTAME CARAJO!

— No lo se, en mi mundo yo no te vi en gran parte de mi vida, solo pude verte unas cuantas veces, solo así me heredaron el poder de la primavera.

Dijo tajante Yang, mientras un aspecto sombrío se cernía en ella. Summer miro a su hija, las lagrimas brotaron de ella mientras le preguntaba con la voz mas triste de todas.

— ¿Al menos murió feliz?

— No lo sé, el dia que desperte, no sabia donde estaba.

Abrazo a la Ruby frente a ella, parecía que ambas estaban desorientadas, luego salió el pequeño Oscar, este se veía muy extraño, quizá cambio a Ozpin.

— Es un gusto verlas Raven, Summer de este tiempo, soy el Ozpin de mi mundo, lamento su perdida, pero necesito que me escuchen.

Inmediatamente Raven tomo al chiquillo por el cuello mientras se veía desesperada, iracunda pregunto al pequeño cazador con desesperación.

— ¿Puedes devolverme a mi Hija? O ¿A mi sobrina?

— No, el revivir muetos no es posible ni para las doncellas, solo yo puedo reencarnar.

Yang la tomo por el hombro, no respondió, solo estaba cabizbaja, le quito el brazo del hombro, viendola con odio, sus ojos se posaron en los de ella mientras le protesto con colera.— No me vuelvas a tocar, tu no eres mi hija— Yang solo atino a mirarla con tristeza, estaba mal pero algo debíamos hacer. Senti un odio terrible, ella en nuestra línea fue pésima madre, mi madre Kali, fue como la que no tuvo Yang, en un ataque de ira le propine una bofetada tan duro que mi mano me ardió con fuerza.

— Sea un poco mas consciente, en nuestro mundo, usted abandono a su hija, la trato como un premio y traiciono, luego solo la vio en la batalla contra Salem, despues de eso murió.

— ¿Y eso qué? La Raven de su lado fue una mala madre, pero eso a mi no me incumbe, después de todo mi hija ya no existe y la que veo es una impostora.

— ¡No lo entiende! Lastimo sus sentimientos, para ella fue lo que Raven Branwen de ese lado no… una madre.

La mano de Oscar nos detuvo, parecia que Ozpin queria la ayuda de las otras dos doncellas, pero ¿Por qué? No es como si no fuera ayuda suficiente con el team RWBY.

— Raven, Summer, el director de Beacon trama algo, necesito su ayuda para detener a Salem y a este Ozpin.

Summer Rose se acerco a el con ojos decididos mientras su rostro mostraba decisión.

— Te ayudare, quiero saber que paso con la Ruby que murio, ademas vengaremos a nuestras hijas, ¿Estas de acuerdo Rav?

— Si, voy a matar a Salem y a Cinder, quiero arrancarle los brazos por mi hija.

Se poso sobre Yang y la abrazó, ella soltó un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Yang solo se limito a sorprenderse.

— Lo lamento Yang, no quise lastimarte, solo estaba…

— Tranquila, yo fui la culpable por no decir nada, mama, yo no pude convivir mucho contigo, pero, ambas Raven son mi madre

Yang abrazo a la misma Raven que hace un momento le había dicho no seria su madre, sus ojos violeta soltaron pequeñas lagrimas de ellos, se abrazaron lentamente. Me conmovió mucho la escena. Un sondo seco interrumpió el momento, Weiss había abofeteado a Ruby, esta miro sorprendida a la albina, quien la miro dolida.

— Farsante… dijiste que eras mi BFF y me mentiste.

Pyrrha intento detenerla, pero fue en vano, la hizo a un lado, yo me interpuse para ver que sucedía, pues Ruby estaba en shock al parecer.

— Weiss, no se lo que pasa contigo pero…

— Todas ustedes me mintieron, al final todos me engañan.

Se fue moviéndome, algo raro pasa con ella, pero, parece que es un problema interno, la reina de hielo es en realidad una princesa de hielo.

Palabras del autor

Después de un rato desaparecido les habla Hakaishinzero, este chapter marca el inicio del clímax, el objetivo de este fic era dar un mensaje pero no les arruinare diciéndolo aquí. Lamento mucho el retraso mi trabajo me tuvo ocupado pero ya volví. Les dejo el adelanto de siempre esperando sea de su agrado. Despues de este publicare el final de STRQ Memories así que esperen el siguiente con ansias.

Afueras de Vale, noche.

No se en que creer, mi mejor amiga es un engaño, mi hermana traiciono nuestro entorno, las doncellas no son lo que creí que eran, entonces ¿Esta voz en mi interior me matará?. No se que hacer, ni siquiera se quien es quien… ¡quiero desaparecer!


	11. Corazón en tinieblas

Corazón en tinieblas.

La realidad es muy dura con quien no le mira directamente. Innegablemente es una herramienta que permite a todo coexistir, pero, siempre hay excepciones, cuando alguien muere, mientras la deforma. Mi realidad fye deformada cuando Ruby, la que yo creí era mi mejor amiga, murió, pero, resulto ser de otra realidad, por alguna razón me sentí estafada, una mentira descarada que pasaba desapercibida por mis ojos, recordando a mi familia, nunca apoyándome, en la persona que creí se cambio al lado oscuro, no se que es lo real. _**Deja de auto flagelarte niña, Ruby jamás te engaño, ella es muy inocente para eso.**_ Ella, esa voz que se parece a la mía, no puedo dejar de pensar que me hará algo malo, ¿moriré sin ningún miramiento? ¿Dpnde debo empezar?

 _ **¡Eres muy dramática! No es nada en comparación a lo que sufrí yo.**_

 _ **¡No sabes lo que yo ge sufrido¡ ¡Deja de pretender que lo sabes todo!**_

 _ **No lo sé todo, me costo mucho llegar aquí, no seas estúpida y acepta la realidad de tu mundo.**_

 _ **¡CALLATEEEEEE!**_

Grite internamente a la voz en mi cabeza, ya estaba harta de ser enjaulada por mi propia gente, de ser pisoteada, de ser marginada por mi timidez, de ser oprimida por todos. Me dirigí a Beacon, obtendría todo a la fuerza, ser heredera de Schnee dust compañy, el liderazgo de mi equipo y sobre todo, a Ruby Rose. No se lo que sea ese mocoso de ella pero me asegurare de arrebatársela, no dejare que nadie mas que yo la tenga. _**Muy mala idea, el obtener algo obligando a la gente jamás te dejara satisfecha, solo hará que la gente te odie. Lo se por que yo lo viví Weiss, cuando dije que yo seria mejor líder que ella, fui golpeada por la realidad de mi narcisismo.**_ Elegí ignorar esa voz, no cambiaría nada mi decisión, lo haría posible, no dejaría que esta vez me detuviera mi debilidad.

Llegué a la habitación rápido, con mi místernaster en mano. Después de unos minutos llego ella, sola, parecía que Blake y su hermana se habían ido. Me miro con culpa, sus ojos plata trataron de evitarme, solo me limite a verla seria, no quería que supiera lo que planeaba.

— We Weiss, yo…

— No te disculpes, no debí abofetearte, pero ven, sientate.

Parecía que era muy útil el que fuera inocente, no desconfiaba fácilmente de la gente, menos de sus amigos, bonita ventaja. Ella se sentó con inseguridad, pero sonriendo.

— Lamento haberte mentido, no sabia que hacíamos aquí ni que es lo que pasaba, pero juro que eres mi BFF y jamás te haría algo para entristecerte.

— No es nada, pero a cambio de perdonarte ¿Harías algo por mi?

— ¡Claro! Lo que sea por ti.

Justo lo que quería escuchar, era el momento justo para contraatacar, la tome de los hombros, serni un sello negro sobre ella para detenerla, mientras con una sonrisa le pregunte con un tono seductor.

— ¿Serias mía para siempre?.

La avente a la cama aun forzando el hechizo en ella, si la soltara un minuto, huiría con su velocidad, me senté sobre ella quitándome la chaqueta, solo quedando el vestido azul, mirándole a sus ojos asustados y sorprendidos de mis acciones. Pase una mano por su mejilla, era suave, me imagino que toda su piel seria igual, jugueteando con mis dedo, pasándolos pos sus finos labios.

— ¿Por que haces esto Weiss?.

— Quiero que solo seas mia, ese niño Oscar, esa androide, deben desaparecer de tu mente, pero, según mi hermana Winter, esto es lo mejor para que tu pareja te pertenezca.

 _ **Basta, Ruby esta muy asustada y si haces esto te aseguro que jamás te pertenecerá.**_ No me importa lo que diga esa voz, es seguro que jamás sabrá de la delicia en estas acciones. Saque su capa con avidez, mientras desprendía mi vestido vestido.— No Weiss, yo no quiero esto ¡no así!— Estaba harta, volví a abofetear a Ruby, mientras violentamente arranque su vestido, me miraba con miedo, no, mas bien terror, estaba viéndome como una amenaza.

— Serás mía lo quieras o no. Tu fuiste la culpable de esto, me hiciste amarte, acepta la culpa y…

— Weiss, yo te amo, lo hago y mucho, pero… no quiero esto. Quiero casarme contigo, adoptar una pequeña, vivir juntas, envejecer contigo, pero no de esta forma.

— Ruby…

Ella… ¿quiere eso? No lo sabia, quizá estaba tan sumergida en mi propio dolor y auto flagelación que ignore sus sentimientos, soy una estúpida, libere el sello que estaba puesto sobre ella, tomo mi mejilla con su mano, acariciándola suavemente. Decidí por fin que debía hacerlo, esta vez ambas lo queríamos, me acerque y la bese amablemente, cerré los ojos mientras jugué con su lengua tiernamente, ella simplemente obedecía mis actos, un lindo sentimiento se cernió en mi, amaba a Ruby Rose y ella a mi, era la mujer mas feliz.

Me encontraba en un espacio color azul cielo, estaba ahí, una chica igual a mi, sonriendo, sus ojos eran color azul, con la llama negra, la doncella invernal Weiss, me acerque a ella con confianza, sabia que iba a pasar, ella tomaría mi cuerpo como paso con la princesa Blake, seria mentira si dijera que no estoy asustada, pero, por alguna razón me está inspirando seguridad.

— Por fin fuiste valiente, escapaste del yugo de tu padre, eres mas fuerte de lo que crees, solo te faltaba intentarlo.

— Tu también sufriste, esa cicatriz, debe ser por tu rebeldía, lo sé por qué tu tono era muy altivo.

— Sí, mi padre y el tuyo no son muy diferentes, aunque Winter en mi mundo no fue doncella, me salvo a cambio de su vida, gracias a ella, soy doncella. Mi única familia ahora es Ruby, Yang, Blake, el padre de ellas y tú.

Me sorprendió qué me considere su familia, estaba feliz de eso, con esto asegure que le daría mi cuerpo, no morira contra Salem, si ganaron en su mundo, no seria diferente aquí

— Te daré mi cuerpo con la condición de no matar a Winter, tampoco dejes que la profesora Branwen o Rose la asesinen, debes convencerla de volver a este lado del mundo.

— Claro, no quiero verla morir otra vez, despreocupa, además, las madres de Ruby y Yang nos acompañan, es seguro que ellas no matarían a nuestra hermana.

— Bien, eres libre de usar mi cuerpo como gustes, se que le darás un buen uso y cuando despierte, quiero ver el mundo que ustedes salvaron.

Todo se vielve negro, no puedo seguir pensando mas, estoy segura que ella lograra algo, por lo que mas amo, Ruby, pero al final sé que ella también la quiere y debo apartarme, pero en verdad me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijo que quería casarse conmigo. En tus manos, encomiendo mi alma.

Palabras del autor.

Primero que nada respondemamos a Reyswamp. Sip, ese es el plan original, que vendría con el tema principal de este Fanfic. Matar a esas dos tiene una consecuencia, pronto veras cyal es.

Tarde pero seguro escribe Hakaishinzero Weiss no es fácil de manejar, su tristeza es compleja, rebeldía, entre otras cosas, sobre todo para que la del mundo original no me quedara muy OoC tuve que re ver RWBY, darme cuenta de muchos aspectos que deje al aire de Weiss, espero mejorarlo. Me despido dejando el habitual adelanto

Academia Beacon en algun momento.

Magnifica actuación por parte de Salem, pero, era inevitable que mordiera la carnada, perdí a Winter pero ahora se confiara y enviara a Cinder a matar a mis leales doncellas, solo queda esperar.

— Parece que la niña Schnee despertó, solo falta la niña Rose.

— Les enviare un regalo, los recuerdos de esos peones serán útiles.

Era necesario para que Salem salga de su cueva, la niña Rose no fue buena en ningún momento, sadica, cruel, odiaba ser huntress, mientras la niña Xiao Long, cobarde débil, insegura, timadora, buscapleitos, en algún momento tenían qué morir, me di cuenta del cambio en su carácter en las pruebas de entrada. Esas dos no eran iguales, algo no cuadraba, hasta que llego la bruja, diciendo que sustituyo a esas dos con las del mundo alterno. Buena jugada, pero… No es nada que yo no pueda manejar.

— ¿Que hacemos con las RWBY?

— Invitarlas a la Reunión de Menagerie. A Jaques y Ghira les agradara ver a sus "hijas".

— Muy bien, Director Ozpin.


	12. Reunion en Menagerie 1

Reunion en Menagerie parte 1: Ingeniería del mal.

La vida es una serie de decisiones, se nota cuando rompes lazos con tu familia, te pones a vivir con tu enamorada y creas tu propia empresa desde cero, pero eso sera otra historia. Bajamos del barco en el que ingresamos a Menagerie, salimos el Team RWBY junto con el Team STRQ, entre los enormes muelles, se hallaba un hombre, el Rey de la Isla, quien en nuestro mundo nos dio refugio cuando Salem nos doblego una vez, era Ghira Belladona, este nos miraba con interés. El y Taiyang Xiao Long, fueron lo que Jacques Schnee no fue, padres de verdad, me trataron como parte de su familia, vivo en la casa de Ruby y Ghira siempre nos manda regalos mientras el señor Tai nos deja quedarnos a Blake y a mi en su casa. Pero nos desviamos del tema, ahora estamos frente al regente del territorio Fauno, se acercó a Blake con cautela, mirandola fijamente, luego de ello... Bueno explicare lo que paso en los siguientes minutos.

Minuto 1: el rey Ghira abraza exageradamente a su hija

Minuto 3:Blake no sabe que hacer y se extraña.

Minuto 5: mi amiga por fin reacciona y aleja a su padre.

Minuto 6: al rey Ghira parece no importarle y sujeta de Nuevo a la pequeña gatita.

Volvemos con la programación original.

— Mi pequeña Blakey, ese Adam irrespeto tu cuerpo y te hizo pasar un calvario ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

— ¡Ya basta padre idiota! ¡No se que crees que haces pero esto es muy vergonzoso!

— Por cierto, creciste en la parte de arriba un poco.

No sabia si era verguenza o Irá pero Blake paso por casi todos los colores antes de llegar a rojo. En ese momento un sonido retumbante se escucho en el lugar, la reina Khali golpeo con una pala a su marido.— Ya basta cariño, deja de avergonzar a nuestra hija enfrente de sus amigos—. Arreglo sus ropajes mientras clavo la herramienta en el suelo, con Visas se!suna poker face muy peculiar, se presentó ante nosotros.

— Soy khali Belladona, es un placer conocer al famoso Team STRQ, se dice que son los 4 mejores Huntsmen de Remanent. Ademas del Team RWBY el equipo de mi hija.

— Gracias por ser tan hospitalaria con nosotros reina Khali en nombre de Beacon le ofrecemos una dusculpa por nuestra ineficacia en la seguridad.

— No sea modesta Raven, nuestras hijas son cazadoras, esto es parte de llevar una vida con peligros constantes.

Dijo la Reina con despreocupacion, parecia que, aun en este mundo, ella era asi. Fuimos guiados al palacio fauno, una verdadera obra de arte a mi parecer, siempre que lo veia por fuera era hermoso. Nos guiaron a la habitación donde estaban los demás invitados, el general Ironwood, el director Lionheart que parecia diferente, mas valiente y de perfil poderoso, por ultimo, el bastardo infeliz que jamas crei volver a ver, Jaques Schnee, mirandome de forma muy enojada, acercandose a mi, me golpeo con su mano. — ¡Estupida! ¿Como pudiste dejar ir a Winter? Eres una inutil— volvi a sentir un golpe en mi cara, estaba harta, la ultima vez que el Jaques de mi mundo hizo eso le hice una advertencia con mi caballero de hielo, por lo que me prepare para hacer lo que fuera, pero, al momento del tercer golpe de Jaques, el señor Tai detuvo su golpe, forcejeando con el hablo en tono muy irritado.

— no me importa que tanto sea de poderosa o influyente sea tu familia, vuelve a ponerle la mano encima a esa niña y te hare volar tan alto que necesitarás silla de ruedas de por vida.

— Estúpido Hunstmen, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya.

— ¿tu crees? Si quisiera podria matarte de un golpe, maldito infeliz.

La tencion subia, parecia que el padre de Ruby estaba a punto de destruir a mi padre de un solo golpe, pero...

— Detente Tai, el señor Schnee es propiedad de Atlas, es problema de Ironwood.

Llego Ozpin, la persona que tanto queríamos ver, su semblante es nuy diferente al de nuestro mundo, frío, oscuro y en cierta forma... monstruoso. Se sento enfrente del Rey Ghira, luego mi padre al lado de Ironwood, de atras salieron Neon Katt y Flynt Coat, Lionheart saco a quien menos espere, Sun y Neptune, pero habia algo diferente, como si no tuvieran voluntad, como si Heaven fuera un lugar que lava cerebros, asi comenzaba la reunion. El primero en hablar fue el rey faunus quien se mostró molesto.

— Bien Diector Ozpin, me podria decir ¿Cómo fue qué Adam Taurus Rapto a mi hija? Tambien ¿Como es que Roman Torchwick y Cinder Fall lograron robar la unidad prototipo "Penny"?.

— Simple, por que yo los deje.

Espera... ¿Dejo que Penny y Adam entraran a Vale? No entiendo a este Ozpin para nada ¿Por que dejaría entrar a dos personas peligrosas a su Reino?

— ¿Por que? ¿Para qué?.

— Para capturar a Cinder Fall, veran, el objetivo original era tener a las 4 doncellas para mantener el mundo bajo mi control, sin embargo, Salem se dio cuenta y convencio a Cinder para unirse a ella, pero ahora que ya todos estamos Reinidos no tengo necesidad de ocultar mi plan o ¿me equivoco? ¿Salem?.

El humo se hizo negro, mostrando a la reina grimm en todo su esplendor, viendonos con generosidad. La regente de la oscuridad tomó aire mientras parecía escojer sus palabras.

— Querido Ozpin, construiste una paz hecha de humo, con Ironwood, el regente de Vacuo y Lionheart, tu malefico plan era mantener el mundo a Raya para destruirlo por dentro, en realidad no querias justicia, sino...

— Crear un mundo donde no haya leyes correctas.

Me sorprendió el acto de ambos, hablando de justicia y mantener a Raya el mundo, era estúpidamente ilógico. La madre de Yang saco su espada mientras la apuntaba a Salem quien se veia bastante enojada, con voz iracunda pregunto.

— ¿ Ese es el motivo de su asquerosa guerra? ¿Ver quien controla el mundo? Ustedes son los idiotas más peligrosos de todos, solo juegan a ver quien suelta la muñeca primero y por eso mi querida Yang...

— No seas dramatica Raven, tu hija estaba del lado de Ozpin, si no la mataba...

— ¡Me importa un carajo! Los mataré a ambos para vengar a mi hija.

Raven se lanzo al ataque pero para su desgracia, mi hermana Winter bloqueo su ataque. Ahora es personal, salvare a esta Winter de las garras de esa idiota.— ¿Que quiso decir con eso, Raven?.— Pregunto Taiyang a su esposa quien se duo cuenta de lo que sucedio, habíamos acordado no decir algo de la muerte de Ruby e Yang de este mundo, hasta que hubiera que explicarlo., Parecia haber llegado ése momento. Yang intentó explicar pero la detuve, queria ser yo quien lo hiciera.

— Nosotras... no somos el team RWBY de este mundo, somos las almas de un mundo alternativo a este, donde vencimos a Salem, pero a un alto costo y ese fue la perdida del 30% de la humanidad, las Reliquias y parte del dust existente, entre los que murieron fue Qrow, Raven, el team CVFY, Khali Belladona, Winter, el general Ironwood y a Summer, todos ellos dieron su vida por nosotras.

La incredulidad en las caras de Qrow y el señor Taiyang fue abrumadora, aquel hombre rubio solto unas cuantas lagrimas, senti un inmenso dolor ver al hombre que considero unu padre llorar, pero, debiamos decirlo ahora, en este momento. El primero en atacar fue Qrow quien uso su guadaña para matar a salem, en ese momento Tyrian intervino, desviando a Qrow.

— ¡juguemos Cuervito!

— MUEVETEEEE.

Comenzaron las batallas, no sabia que ganaríamos con esto, pero deviamos arreglar este mundo, como sea, tome mi mysternaster y lo apunte a Winter, pero, algo me detuvo, una enorme presión, como cuando una presa ve su objetivo, detras de mi la madre de Ruby se acerco, me guiño un ojo como diciendo que todo estará bien, la capa blanca se alzo mostrando... una guadaña doble.

— Sabes, niña mayor Schnee... para mí el mundo es tan frágil como el papel mojado, solo con tocarlo lo rompo y tu no seras la exepcion, te mostraré... el poder de la "Muerte Blanca"

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas de hakaishinzero.

Hola, aquí super retrasado esta su hakaishin favorito, veran el motivo de mi retraso fue una infección doble, tanto otica cómo oftalmologica, de la cual apenas sali hace una semana, ayudó el hecho de que este capitulo iba por la mitad cuando sufri mis convalecencias, espero me sigan ahora que comienza el climax, solo vean el adelanto del sig. Capitulo que nombre "la muerte blanca" por ultimo, espero les haya gustado el punto de vista de Weiss original, mostrando como creo que acabará la serie de RT. Me despido y dejo lo habitual ¡SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Castillo belladona, actualidad.

Los ojos plateados, aquello que siempre deteste, me apartaban, me dejaban siempre en soledad, hasta que sus ojos rojos me vieron por prinera vez y me dieron paz y amor, los cuales crearon una pequeña joya, que ya no existe, ahora mismo acabare con la culpable de que mi pequeño rubí fuera destruido, si debo usar aquello para lograrlo, lo hare gustosa, pero primero le dare una lección a la descarriada hija mayor de los schnee... ya que soy "La muerte blanca".


	13. JNPR time 1

JNPR time 1

Este… Hola, me llamo Nora Valklirie, soy una chica a la que normalmente no le gustan los contactos con otras gentes, fui adoptada por la familia Ren hace años pero me dejan conservar este apellido por puro capricho. Mi hermano adoptivo es el problema, Lie Ren, es tan... activo, emotivo, que casi no soporto su luz, somos como el día y la noche. Ahora vamos con mis compañeros de equipo, Jaune Arc alias mujeriego, es… un idiota divertido, fanfarroneando, luciéndose frente a las chicas de los equipos, el Team RWBY, el CFVY, incluso a mi me intento ligar una vez, por suerte existe su karma, Pyrrha Nikos; la peor cosa que pudo hacer Jaune fue coquetear con ella y para más drama hacer la su novia, ella es una chica súper competitiva sin decir que tiene un carácter fuerte, no imaginan la primera vez que lo vio ligándose a otra, para mejor referencia Ruby Rose, casi le corta las manos mientras le daba un sermón de dos horas sobre como ser un buen novio. Tome un poco de café pensando esto, mientras me siento con el Team RWBY.

— Estas bien Nora?

— Si Pyrrha, sólo paseaba por mi mente. En que estábamos?

— En que Ruby quiere organizar una reunión en forever fall después de la excursión.

"Como te detesto Rose" pensé para mi, ese día sólo quería regresar pacientemente a casa y quizá convivir con mi equipo después de eso, pero ¡Tenía que salir con su reunión! Me siento pesada.

— ¡Vamos Nora! Será super divertido, imagínate, solos hablando de tonterías, la escuela, enfrentamientos en Vytal ¡SERA FANTASTICO!.

— Si Ren, lo será.

Dije pesadamente obviando la alegría de Ren ¿como podía este sujeto tener tanta energía? Preguntas que me hacía a diario y no me dejaban dormir, juro que si los papeles estuvieran invertidos haría lo mismo con el. Continuamos hablando pero algo mis interrumpió, sobre Weiss Schnee, un plato de comida cayó, la artífice del siniestro era Velvet Scarlatina, ella junto con Coco Adel eran esas chicas presuntuosas que se metían con los demás. Con sonrisa cínica habló la faunus.—¡oops! Se me resbaló— dio una risita grosera mientras miraba a la chica en cuestión, Weiss sólo acertó a apretar los puños enojada, pero lo sorprendente fue la actitud de Yang, Casi por inercia le lanzó un golpe a Velvet, esta bloqueo el golpe pero aseguró que le dolió por la mueca que hizo.

— ¡Maldita marimacha!

— Vuelve a hacer eso y perderás los dientes Scarlatina, no te atrevas a meterte con ella perra.

Sólo puedo decir una cosa al respecto ¡WOW! Que poder y decisión el de ella para sacar los dientes contra una de segundo año, enseguida llegó su refuerzo, Coco llegó con su aire de superioridad que era de lo más horrible.

— ¿Qué sucede Velvet, te está molestando este "intento de hombre"?

— Más les vale que se larguen antes de que rompa su linda y desagradable carita.

— Ya veremos.

Dos contra uno es muy injusto, debía meterme, me paré inmediatamente, pero algo no cuadro, en ese momento con una cuchara Blake tenía amenazada por el cuello a Coco, su semblanza y habilidades dignas de un ninja le vienen muy bien, pero no se por que me parece que esto no cuadra con ella.

— Tranquilízate Adel, ustedes comenzaron esto, les sugiero que lo terminen ahora, Weiss no es burla de nadie y ya se los hicimos saber.

— Vaya Belladona, no pensé que te gustarán los medios hombres o quizá te traiga un mono, sería muy divertido.

Los ánimos comenzaron a subir, esto es malo, si comenzamos una pelea puede que nos expulsen, este no es bien momento…

— ¡Ya basta!

Quien entro fue la profesora Branwen quien parecía molesta, estaba muy segura que la mamá de Yang era una mujer muy severa, cuando su hija o alguno de nosotros se distraía, lanzaba lo que tuviera en mano. Después entro la profesora Rose, quien tenía el semblante serio.

— Ustedes cinco, me van a acompañar a mi y a la profesora Rose ahora.

— Por favor vuelvan a clase niños, el receso término.

Parecía que esto iba a terminar mal, no me imaginaba lo que les pasaría pero…

— Vamos Nora, usemos mi semblanza para saber lo que pasa.

— Esta bien.

Seguimos a la profesora Branwen hasta su oficina la cual parecía un campamento de ladrones, parece ser que los rumores de que viene de una tribu de bandidos era muy cierta. La semblanza de Ren cubría los sentimientos de las personas haciéndolas indetectables, algo muy útil pero con Pyrrha en nuestro equipo era innecesario. Pasamos inadvertidos mientras nos paramos en una esquina sin ser detectados.

— Déjenme ver si entiendo… Ustedes cinco, estaban riñendo amenazando al contrario y demás ¿Sólo por hacerse bullyng?

— Mamá…

— Profesora Branwen. Miss Xiao Long, le recuerdo que en este momento soy su profesora.

Vaya que es severa, no me equivoque en decir que lo es. Ahora fue Blake la que hablo mientras se veía frustrada.

— Profesora, sólo tratamos de defender a nuestra compañera, la que comenzó el conflicto fue Scarlatina.

— Sea lo que sea, ustedes cuatro recibirán una sanción específica, el director Ozpin ha sido muy específico en que se debe de guardar la compostura en la escuela. Ustedes 4 Exceptuando a la señorita Schnee se someterán a un toque de queda muy riguroso por una semana, además de estar en detención por un mes.

— Pero profesoras.

— Nada de peros Miss Adel, ahora vayan a clase.

Corto tajante la profesora Rose enviándonos fuera del lugar, Ren y yo salimos detrás de ella pero algo nos detuvo.

— Bien jóvenes ahora les toca a ustedes.

— Como…

— Secreto niña.

Así recibimos un sermón de dos horas del por qué no debíamos espiar a la gente y respetar el derecho a la privacidad, regrese sin fuerzas al dormitorio, fue en ese momento que me encontré con Velvet.

— ¿Qué miras Zanahoria?.

— Mira Velvet, no tengo energía para discutir contigo, así que me retirare sin nada más.

— Claro que no! Tu y tus estúpidas amiguitas RWBY nos jodieron el día, así que no saldrás viva de…

Fue entonces que una mano tomó el hombro de la faunus, Pyrrha había detenido a Velvet, estaba salvada, al menos de tener que pelear con ella.

— Mira faunus, podrás ser muy buena, pero to aquí soy la mejor estudiante y guerrera, no te aconsejó que te metas con Nora o en la mañana tendrás una linda cara morada e hinchada, ah! También se lo puedes decir a tu amiga Coco.

Huyó más rápido que la luz, no cabía duda. Me tranquilice, regresamos a la habitación, donde Ren y Jaune, jugaban videojuegos como todos unos vagos. Nos sentamos en la cama bastante molestas.— ¿Pasó algo amor?— pregunto Jaune muy preocupado, pero su tono seductor no cambio.

— Si, trataron de desquitarse con Nora por la pelea con las RWBY. No se preocupen, ya me ocupe de asunto.

— Ya veo ten cuidado Nora.

Todo se resolvió gracias a Pyrrha pero no dudo que CFVY vuelva querer pelea, pero si es así, peleare.

Notas del autor.

Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por no traer la muerte Blanca, quiero hacerlo un capítulo doble con Raven, así que pido un poco mas de paciencia, además necesito este capítulo para el final de la historia, además del sin off comenzará después de la muerte Blanca. Finalmente se despide este Hakaishin pues esta vez no habrá adelanto. SEE YOU NEXT TIME


End file.
